PARENTAL ADVISORY II : press to play
by Azaazeal
Summary: ... J'suis loin d'être une gamine Malfoy, je peux montrer mon cul à n'importe qui sans avoir à te demander la permission ... HG/DM HG/OC PARTIE III TERMINEE
1. Poudlard, tu retrouveras

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Je sais, j'ai autant de patience qu'un môme de 3 ans j'ai pas pu attendre pour mettre la suiiiiiiite. J'avais la souris qui me demangeais. La seconde partie, commence ici.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Press to play

**Chapitre 1. Poudlard, tu retrouveras.**

L'Académie Britannique des Aurors c'est THE endroit où il faut être si vous voulez réussir votre vie. Cette école à autant de prestige qu'une paire d'escarpin Dior, une robe Vera Wang et un sac à main Gucci réuni. La grande classe.

Et moi Hermione Jean Granger, 18 ans, héroïne de son état, fraîchement diplômée de la célébrissime école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, avec tous les honneurs qui me sont dû, y entre par la grande porte.

C'est que j'y avais ma place avant même de savoir que j'étais sorcière.

Et, à première vue, la plupart des élèves de ma promotion de Poudlard aussi. Puisque c'est avec une grande désespérance que je les retrouves tous à l'Académie, à croire que cet établissement est une formule avancée de papier tue mouche, tout les parasites s'y pressent.

Ainsi

- HERMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNEEEE ! AHHHHHHHHHH J'SUIIIIS TROOOPP CONTEEENNNNTTEEEEE !!!

Si vous cherchiez une voix plus désagréable que le sifflement d'un RER proche de la fin de son service, voici Lavande Brown. Je me demande toujours comment elle à fait pour être prise. Bien trop petite pour atteindre le porte feuille de son père et payer le recruteur, pas assez maline pour se mettre à quatre pattes et rouler sous le bureau.

- TU DEVINERAAAAA JAMAIIIIIS QUI ESTT AUSSIII LAAA CETTTE ANNNNEEEEE !!!

- A vue d'œil, je dirais – faisant mine de réfléchir- la moitié de notre promotion de Poudlard.

- Bah, comment tu sais ?

Si, ça existe.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est peut être à cause du fait que tout le monde est présent dans cette salle.

Elle regarda derrière nous.

- Ah oui ! J'suis blonde des fois moi.

- Pas des fois, tout le temps.

La pauvre Lavande ne compris pas la finesse de ma blague ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de filer aussi bruyante que l'éclair pour retrouver Padma Patil, sans Parvati. Si elle était pourvue de tout les défauts du monde, Radio Potin avait au moins eu le mérite d'avoir choisi de suivre des études pour lesquelles elle était douée, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée à la botte de Skeeter, à Sorcière Hebdo.

Ainsi, elle pouvait cancaner sur tout, tout le monde, tout le temps et ce en toute légalité. Son rêve.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les réunions de rentrée, c'est tellement, inutile.

S'il y avait bien une personne au monde avec laquelle je ne souhaitais aucunement me retrouver ici, si ce n'est tout Poudlard, c'était lui. Drago Malfoy.

- Autant que ta présence en ce bas monde.

- Hilarant Granger.

- Que veux-tu, c'est un don, parmi nombre de mes talents.

Son sourcil s'arqua. Nous nous tenions côte à côte, et regardions ensemble, sans intérêt, le spectacle qui se jouait un peu plus loin. Un vieil homme, aux allures de pédophiles tentait plus mal que bien de se faire entendre par la foule. Si les trois quarts l'ignorait superbement, mon ennemi et moi avions la décence de faire semblant de nous intéresser à son existence.

A la suite de ce fiasco, le peu que j'eu compris c'était que l'Académie fonctionnait sur les mêmes principes que Poudlard. S'il n'y avait pas de distinction par maison, il existait néanmoins des dortoirs par promo, seulement séparés par le sexe. A raison de 30 étudiants sélectionnés par ans, nous devions nous retrouvés à 15 filles et 15 mecs.

Et sur ses faibles statistiques nous étions : 12 filles et 14 mecs de Poudlard.

Flippant non ?

- Bien, Granger, je te dis à toute.

- Ouais, ouais.

Je le regardais partir, Merlin qu'il était beau. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ce qui explique pourquoi il se retrouve ici. Quand tonton Voldy est mort il n'avait pas de camp définis, et je pense qu'il n'en à toujours pas, l'explication la plus probable doit être qu'il essais de racheter un nom à sa famille. Ce qui, en soit, n'est pas une mince affaire.

- Hermione !

Ah, enfin une voix qui me plait.

- Harry !!!! je fais si peur que ça ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te cachais où ?

- J'étais juste derrière toi, je vous trouvais si mignons avec Malfoy que je n'aurais gâché ce moment pour rien au monde. C'était tellement romantique.

- T'es lourd.

Il sourit.

Harry Potter Auror tombait sous le sens, je dirais que ce fut aussi prévisible que le choix de Ron de s'essayer à une carrière dans le Quidditch. Je n'invente rien et les seuls qui furent étonnés de leurs choix furent, eux même.

- Devine un peu qui est dans notre classe.

- Surprend moi.

- Parkinson.

-Quel étonnement.

- ?

- Après avoir vu tout Poudlard défiler je me demandais quelle catastrophe pourrait bien nous arriver encore. On dit « meeeeeerci papa ».

Il ria, embrassa mon épaule.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Menteur.

Je le regardais, tandis que nous nous dirigions, valises à la main, vers les appartements des premières années, suivant le groupe.

Nous avions passé nos vacances sur les côtes Californiennes, ouais, ça change hein. Los Angeles était un endroit vraiment sympa, et très accueillant. La gente masculine maîtrisait en effet, avec perfection l'art de recevoir.

- Parle pour moi toi.

Harry, Ron et moi avions passé notre été si ce n'est sur la plage, à visiter toutes les chambres de la côte Ouest. Des plus luxueuses aux plus sordides, pour Ron j'entends, je ne fais que dans le luxe. Perso.

Au pire, si j'échoue dans les études je pourrais toujours me trouver un richissime vieillard que j'entretiendrais physiquement jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Mort par orgasme ? C'est puni par la loi ça ?

Je n'ai pas de commentaires spéciaux à faire sur les appartements, tout était communs aux premières années except les dortoirs et les chiottes. Il y aurait eu la vieille peau que je me serais crue de retour à Poudlard.

Rien de bien exceptionnel.

Quoi que, la tenue d'usage de l'académie est, tout sauf immonde, c'est bien là l'une des rares choses qui à attiré mon attention. Je dirais qu'on ressemblerait aux X-men, je ne sais pas qui à eu l'idée des combi noires en cuir moulant, mais cette personne savait que j'aurais simplement divine dedans.

En gros, si vous étiez gâtés par la nature, c'était tout à votre honneur, dans le cas contraire, j'aurais fait comme Parkinson, c'est à dire refuser de sortir du dortoir criant à qui veux l'entendre qu'ils m'ont mis volontairement une taille trop petite.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, je pense pareil. Et les mecs dans tout ça ?

Merlin soit béni, si le paradis existe, alors je suis heureuse d'être morte. Je crois qu'ils auraient été à poil que ça aurait rendu pareil. Ils portaient un moule attributs qui leur allaient à merveille et c'est peu dire. C'était comme une villa grand luxe, poutre apparente.

Du peu que j'ai vu, j'ai raté l'infarctus.

Il manque néanmoins encore un ou deux étudiants de notre classe. Les seuls qui n'eurent pas le « plaisir » de faire leurs scolarité à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire pas grand monde, 4, au total.

- Alors voilà, j'y suis.

- On y est, tu veux dire.

Je regardais Harry, puis l'horizon.

On y était.

Enfin.


	2. Du sport, tu pratiqueras

**Note de l'auteur:** WOAAAA merci ! Je suis tellement contente de l'enthouisasme que provoque le premier chapitre ! ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Je pense que vous l'avez compris, l'eau de rose, les happy end et la guimauve c'est pas du tout mon dada. C'est pourquoi je vous préviens, l'académie reserve beaucoups de surprises.

**PS:** Mon prof de sport d'il y à 3 ans va me tuer s'il tombe un jour sur ça...

Petite précision, tout les dialogues, la façon de pensée d'Hermione (qui en fait est la mienne) ne sont pas inventé la plupart ils ont du vécu. J'aurais du m'en faire des enemis dans ma vie mais bizarement être cynique m'apporte des amis. Ces textes sont un florilège de ce que j'ai pu dire de mieux ( ou de pire) dans ma vie. Je crois même que pour ce chapitre c'est EXACEMENT MOI en fait. J'ai vécu cette situation il y à 3 ans.

Je tenais à le dire.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Press to play

**Chapitre 2. Du sport, tu pratiqueras.**

Lundi, premier cours à l'académie des Auror, c'est une forme d'introduction à la rude vie de héro pour ceux qui on choisit de faire de ce métier extrêmement dangereux, leur avenir. Et quoi de mieux pour commencer l'année que du sport.

Je hais, le sport.

En fait nan, je ne le hais pas, c'est lui qui ne peux pas me voir en peinture.

Enfin bref, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de retourner chez ma mère mais ce n'est pas grave, courrons joyeusement pendant une heure histoire de bien sentir la transpiration pour le reste de la journée et tout ira bien.

En même temps, ils s'en foutent eux, d'être présentable, ils sont crasseux 363 jours par ans, exception faite quand ils interviennent en milieux aquatique. On ne peut donc pas leur reprocher leurs manques de soin corporel.

C'est donc, malgré tout plus sexy que jamais que j'entrais sur l'immense terrain d'entrainement, terrain où m'attendait déjà plus de la moitié de la classe.

- Salut Mione ! Bien dormi ?

- Harry.

- J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais, notre classe se trouvait être composée à 98% d'anciens élèves de notre promo à Poudlard…

Je regardais le stade.

- …Ah mince, ce n'était pas un cauchemar…

- Oh arrête de t'plaindre Mione, tu es là où tu voulais être, c'est le principal.

Techniquement là où je veux être n'as rien avoir de loin ou de près à une quelquonque activité physique qui ne se pratique pas dans la nudité.

Il ria et rejoignit le groupe. Je le suivais en trainant des pieds.

La personne qui avait la lourde tache de me supporter pendant les dix heures de tortures matinales par semaines se révélait être un petit, tout petit et tout vieux bonhomme. S'il ne cessait pas d'hurler après tout le monde je l'aurais confondu avec un touriste. Une immonde banane pendait pathétiquement sur son bas ventre et sautillait à chacun de ses mouvements nerveux tandis que ses yeux étaient voilés par des lunettes grandes classes à verre qui se teintaient sous les rayons inexistant soleil. Je crois qu'il frôla le ridicule avec le reste de sa tenue.

Kéké attitude quand tu nous tiens.

Ce dernier nous « invita » à nous répartir par paire. A mon grand étonnement Harry se plaça rapidement avec une des rares filles que nous ne connaissions pas et qui, si je me souviens bien s'appelait Cameron.

Petite blonde, a vue de nez écervelée, mais pleine au as. J'aurais été un mec que je ne me serais même pas aperçue de son existence.

Enfin, ce fut la chose qui me servait de prof qui me dirigea vers un partenaire, dont j'ignorais tout. Hallelujah !

- Tu feras équipe avec Leslie.

Leslie, certainement encore une adorable cruche, pleine de bonnes intentions mais dont le QI n'atteindra pas la large majorité du Q. Au mieux, elle ne supportera pas de salir ses jolies chaussures de sport et s'enfuira à toutes jambes pleurer son malheur dans son lit, au pire son pied rencontrera malencontreusement mon tibia pendant la course.

Et fini l'entrainement !

- C'est toi Hermione ?

Un mec, canon. Que dis-je, canon est un terme obsolète. Qui ne vaux rien pour lui.

Il était tellement beau que j'en aurais crevé de jalousie s'il avait été une fille. Il possédait une de ses statures rarissimes, caractéristique de celles que vous ne pouvez que fixer stupidement durant des heures sans jamais être à cours d'adjectif de sublimation à son encontre.

Il était grand, bien plus grand que la normale pour un mec de 18 ans, bien plus, imposant par sa carrure, sa masse corporelle, ce si bien qu'il donnait une impression d'éclipse lorsqu'il se tenait devant le soleil. Ses épaules étaient larges, comme celles des joueurs de rugby, il était si impressionnant en fait que j'en vins à me demander s'il était bien réel.

Je ne pus voir correctement son visage que lorsqu'il fut plus proche de moi.

Et quel visage.

Ses cheveux, bruns se caramélisaient sous la lumière. De même sorte que les chocolats de qualités que vous ne pouvez vous payer qu'avec les yeux. Sa face, était, plutôt stricte dans ses traits mais c'était tellement beau, son nez était grand et droit sans le moindre défaut. Ses yeux, à vrai dire je ne puis en définir la couleur exacte, noisette, doré, or, vert tout à la fois.

Il me semblait plus irréel à chaques secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Sa peau, bien que pâle, était des plus agréables à regarder, le soleil s'y reflétait comme de l'eau sur des galets. Il me sembla presque luisant.

C'était ce genre de type que vous ne voyez que dans les tableaux de grands maîtres, il aurait vécu à une autre époque qu'il aurait été le modèle favori des plus illustres. Je suis certaines que tous se seraient battu corps et âme pour avoir le privilège de capturer sa magnificence.

La beauté aurait voulue avoir une définition palpable qu'elle n'aurait pu être mieux représentée.

Chose rarissime, je mis presque 2 minutes à me rappeler que j'étais pourvue d'un cerveau en état de marche.

- Hein ?

- Tu es Hermione ?

Il souria. Maman que son sourire était…était…Merlin me maudisse si je n'eu aucunes pensée peu catholique en le voyant.

Il était parfait.

- Oui ?

- Tu es toujours comme ça où c'est juste que tu te sens pas bien ?

Sarcastique avec ça. Epouuuuse-moiiiiiii.

Je me reprenais.

- Bien sur que oui que je suis toujours comme ça et même que des fois il m'arrive d'être stupide, tu me veux quoi ?

Il cessa de sourire, intrigué.

- Je suis Leslie.

- Euh, excuse-moi, je ne veux surtout pas te vexer mais, généralement quand on me dit ce genre de prénom je m'attends plus à voir apparaître une fille.

- C'est également pourquoi ma mère à mis plusieurs heures avant de s'en remettre.

- Tu es sérieux, tu t'appelle Leslie ?

- Aussi sérieux que lorsque je te dirais que si tu à envi de me mater attend au moins que j'ai tourné le dos, ça t'éviterais d'avoir l'air cruche.

ARGHHHHHHH

- T'as du bien dormir cette nuit parce que là t'es toujours en train de rêver. Si je devais mater quelque chose je préférerais milles fois me regarder le cul dans le reflet d'une vitre que de te regarder toi.

Vexée dans son orgueil, j'adore. Bon allez, ce n'est pas tout mais on à un cours à suivre, mais si tu te sens pas capable d'y arriver je comprendrais, j'irais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, de plus – il me reluqua – athlétique. Comme ça t'aura pas à t'en faire pour ton joli postérieur.

**Hermione 0 – Leslie 1**

Mise au tapis par un gars qui à un prénom de fille. Deux options s'offrent à moi :

**Petit 1 :** tu plonge ta tête dans les bacs à sable un peu plus loin et n'en ressort que pour respirer.

**Petit 2 :** tu montre à ce Dieu vivant que tu n'es ni une écervelée, ni obnubilée par ton merveilleux fessier et que tu peux être aussi athlétique que lui ou au moins meilleure que le reste de la gente féminine présente.

Je me plaçais à sur la piste, tandis que je courrais lui comptais mes tours. Bientôt je fus rejointe par la deuxième personne que je ne pouvais encadrer après Leslie.

- Malfoy. Enchantée d'te voir.

- Moi de même Granger, alors que dit tu de cette nouvelle école.

- Aussi désespérante que l'ancienne et toi ?

Il accéléra.

- Aussi intéressante que ta conversation avec ton équipier. C'est-à-dire, tordante.

30 minutes, 17 secondes.

30 minutes durant lesquelles j'ai cru tour à tour qu'on m'ouvrais à la main la cage thoracique pour m'en extraire le cœur tandis qu'on brulait à l'acide chloridrique l'intérieur de mon œsophage, pendant qu'une Xème personne s'occupait de me trancher les mollets sur différentes couches.

Au final je ne sus même pas si je sentis une quelquonque odeur.

J'avais mine de rien réussi.

- J'ai eu tort, t'est plutôt athlétique dans ton genre.

Au bout de 3 minutes d'imitation vocale de Dark Vador, je répondais à mon équipier.

- Tu vois que tu peux être presque sympa quand tu veux.

Il souria, me tendit une bouteille d'eau que, par pur orgueil je ne pris pas.

- Allez, boit. T'as tellement l'air de souffrir que ça me fait mal au cœur.

Pfffff.

- J'aime pas le sport.

- Tu râle toujours autant ou c'est juste que tu n'apprécie pas ma compagnie ?

- Tu pose toujours autant de question ?

Il souria de plus bel.

- Seulement aux filles qui on de l'intérêt.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- J'ai de l'intérêt pour toi ?

- Pour être franc, tu es fascinante.

- Tu me drague ?

- Peu être bien.

S'il n'était pas si craquant cette conversation n'aurait jamais existée.

- Je suis pas intéressée.

- Si tu l'es.

- Non.

- Crois moi, si.

- Ton prénom est ridicule.

- Ca n'a aucun rapport.

- Si.

- Non.

- Gamin.

- Gamine.

J'ignore encore pourquoi, mais nous nous mîmes à rire. Deux parfaits inconnus forcés à partager 4 ans d'études dans l'académie la plus prestigieuse de Grande Bretagne, rièrent ensemble de leur bêtise congénitale.

Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi. Peu être que je me trompe, mais j'eu rapidement l'intime sensation que mon avenir ne s'écrirait pas sans Leslie, Winchip de son nom. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, si ce n'est son incroyable beauté, ou l'intensité de sa seule présence qui me fit sentir que lui et moi avions des choses à vivre. De quel ordre, je n'en ai aucunes idées, et franchement, je m'en fiche.


	3. Un coup de frais, tu auras

**Note de l'auteur :** WOAAA !!! Encore et toujours merci, merci beaucoups ça m'aide à avancer dans la fic' toutes les reviews !!!!

Alors, je suis méchante, je m'en vais encore une fois en week end mais là c'est pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune demoiselle ( de 31 ans lol) de ma soeur ( qui n'est pas au courant que je débarque pour le faire), je vais donc passer mon samedi à la regarder vendre des préservatifs dans la rue déguisée en Vamp ou tout autre costume immonde et se faire entarter par des passants qui auront payer pour le faire, sadique dans la fic', sadique dans la vie.

Sur ce, bon weekend.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Press to play

**Chapitre 3. Un coup de frais, tu auras.**

Déjà un mois, je n'y crois toujours pas, un mois d'enseignement, c'est comme 3 années dans l'armée. Physiquement je parle.

L'évolution est radicale pour pas mal d'entre nous en fait, je ne me pensais pas capable de prendre plus de 2 kilos seulement en muscles, ça peut paraître absurde, mais je me plais plutôt bien avec cette nouvelle musculature. Moi pour qui le sport n'est qu'une activité haïssable, et je ne l'aime d'ailleurs toujours pas.

L'intégration s'est faite rapidement, puisqu'on se connaît tous, il faut dire, nous sommes rarement mélangés avec les autres années, histoire de ne pas être influencé, ou tentés de fuir la formation par ce que nous révèleraient les étudiants plus âgés.

Pour ce qui est des 4 nouveaux, ils sont plutôt sympas, à vrai dire je ne sais rien d'eux. Je suis quasi 24/24 auprès d'Harry, et un peu de Malfoy je l'avoue.

Si c'est toujours pas l'amour fou entre lui et moi, je crois que du fait que nous détestions tout deux l'idée d'être entourés de cette bande de looser, nous nous rapprochons, histoire de maugréer après le système qui accepte la loi des pots de vin.

- Je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'ils aient tous pu entrer ici.

- Soit pas blonde Granger, la plupart d'entre eux n'ont pas besoin de posséder de la matière grise, il suffit juste d'avoir un carnet de chèque et ils s'achètent un avenir à la mesure de la mégalo de leurs géniteurs.

Je le regardais, un sourcil arqué, un rictus au visage. Il me souria et se défendit.

- Je n'ai pas payé pour être ici.

- Si tu le dit.

- Figure toi que j'ai peu être de l'ambition.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- Et bah alors, pourquoi cette tête.

Une tête ? Quelle tête ? Ahhh ma tête….

- L'ambition est un produit de consommation comme un autre.

-Tu ne me comprendras donc jamais.

Il se leva. Je ne compris pas bien pourquoi, mais je lui retins le bras.

Le simple contact de sa peau déclencha en moi une onde électrique. Comme si je m'étais pris un coup de jus, sans avoir approché de prise. Me grisant de la pointe des cheveux, puis tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, faisant sursauter mon pied gauche.

Et dans ma tête, me vint, plusieurs images à la suite, s'enchainant comme un vieux film, une sorte de mauvais flash back, tout en sépia.

_- C'est quand qu'on couche ensemble Granger ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_Abruti._

_- Hermione Jean Granger, quand aurais-je le plaisir, que dis-je l'immense honneur, de rejoindre votre royale et divine personne dans votre lit à 500 livres les draps ?_

_500 livres ??? Ils en ont du budget pour les préfets…_

_- Dans mon lit, t'y est déjà. Avachis tel le phacochère que tu es sans que je ne t'y aie invité._

_Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher une sorte de rictus._

_- Je sais que tu m'adore Hermione, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne finisses par le comprendre._

_Je m'approchais, féline. Talons aidant._

_- Mais oui Drago, tu me fais tant d'effets – je collais mon énorme poitrine sur son visage, caressant sexuellement ses cheveux et continuait sur le même ton exagéré- je brûle de désir pour toi depuis toujours, l'idée seule de ta présence à mes côtés m'est insoutenable._

_- Granger…_

- Granger ? GRANGER ?

Et tout s'arrêta.

- Hein ?

- T'est toujours parmi nous ?

- Oui…

En fait, nan, mais chut, je risque de passer pour une gourde.

- Je te disais de bien vouloir lâcher mon bras, je sais que tu m'aime mais c'est pas une raison pour te rendre ridicule.

Je le lâchais.

Il partit.

Soit je devais sérieusement reconsidérer la question de ma santé mentale, soit, et je pencherais pour ça, je suis persuadée d'avoir réellement vécu ce que je viens de voir, où et quand ça je ne sais pas. Peu importe.

- Hermione ?

Une main, plus glaciale qu'un esquimau, se posa sur mon épaule.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Désolé.

- T'as le chic pour arriver quand on ne je m'y attends pas.

- Je suis un mec discret.

Discret, c'est peu dire. Je me demande comment un type d'environ 70 kilos, dont une grande partie se trouve être de la masse musculaire était capable de faire aussi peu de bruit. Qu'importe l'endroit ou le type de sol, jamais la moindre trace sonore de pas, ou même d'effleurement de la matière, comme s'il avait juste à glisser pour avancer.

De plus, il avait le chic pour apparaître derrière vous, aussi discrètement qu'un félin en chasse. Histoire de bien me fiche la trouille, il sortait du noir le plus profond, tombait avec grâce d'un arbre, arrivait toujours par surprise de nulle part, sortait de derrière une tenture ou me croisait au détour de couloirs mine de rien, imperturbable. Comme s'il savait en permanence où j'étais, ce que je faisais, ce que j'avais l'intention de faire et lorsque j'étais seule.

- Tu attends toujours que personne ne soit près de moi pour venir me voir ?

- Non.

Je le regardais, pas convaincue.

- Oui.

- J'aime mieux ça.

La température dégringola en même temps qu'il s'assit à mes côtés. De la chaire de poule apparu tout le long de mon bras, à la naissance de ma poitrine et probablement ailleurs tant ce rafraichissement fut soudain et incroyablement violent.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non.

Il me regarda, pas convaincu.

- Oui.

- Tu veux rentrer ?

Dîtes moi si je sus parano, mais je suis sûre qu'il me drague.

- T'est toujours aussi culcul avec tout le monde ?

- Culcul ?

- Charmant, poli, attentionné…les trucs lourds quoi.

- Tu me trouve lourd ?

Boulet…

- C'est un besoin que t'as de tout le temps poser pleins de questions ?

- Et toi, te sens tu toujours obligée de râler pour tout et n'importe quoi ?

Mais c'est qu'il me cherche !

- ….

- Je n'aime pas ce garçon.

- Hein ?

Il pointa de son long doigt maigrelet la porte par laquelle Malfoy était sortit. Je le regardais, intriguée.

Ce mec était vraiment bizarre. Beau, mais bizarre.

- Tu viens vraiment de me dire ce que j'ai cru entendre.

- Je n'aime pas ce garçon. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi.

Hola ! Minute papillon, il se prend pour qui celui là. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe avec lui, mais ce que je peux encore rationaliser quand je suis en sa présence, c'est qu'il m'est impossible de penser correctement, ainsi je me retrouve souvent à cours de sarcasme, et n'arrive pas à lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Qui, sur l'instant aurait du être très mauvais, en théorie.

- Comment te dire. Primo, ma vie privée ne te concerne pas. Secundo, tu ne connais rien de moi ou de Malfoy.

- Je sais juste que si c'était quelqu'un de correct, il serait ton ami, ce qui n'est pas le cas puisque vos utilisez vos noms de familles pour vous parler. C'est donc que tu ne l'apprécie pas puisque toi, tu es quelqu'un de correct.

- Les opposés s'attirent, t'y à jamais songé ?

- J'ai rarement vu les contraires s'entendre sur la durée, ça ce termine toujours dans des conflits d'interêts. Ca fait déjà plus de 7 ans que tu l'as dans ton entourage, vos rapports sont néanmoins toujours les mêmes.

- Tu m'espionne ?

- Non.

- Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Je tentais de fixer ses yeux, en vain, ils étaient tellement beaux qu'ils m'éblouirent presque. J'en eu mal aux globes oculaires.

- Un mec de ton dortoir t'as parlé c'est ça ?

- Je suis rarement là bas.

- Il t'arrive bien de dormir pourtant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

- Alors quelqu'un à l'heure du repas ?

- Je ne vais pas au réfectoire.

Effectivement, je ne l'y avais jamais vu, sauf en coup de vent. En même temps, quoi qu'il faisait, il était un courant d'air permanent.

- D'accord, tu sais tout.

Je me levais, et entamais mon départ.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Je le regardais, il semblait sincère.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que t'avais un drôle de comportement ?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, et partit. C'est que j'avais faim moi.

Le temps que je me retourne, histoire de voir s'il m'avait suivi, Leslie avait déjà disparu.


	4. Toute bizarre, tu te sentiras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!!!! merci beaucoups pour les reviews !!! C'est une auteuze en morceau qui vous poste ce chapitre, ce suite à un week end très fort en sensation et d'un accident d'auto-tamponeuse. J'ai mal au cul, au dos, aux jambes, que voulez vous, Mémé Marion se fait trop vieille pour percuter ses petits camarades !!! Si on peu plus être sadique !

Mine de rien je les ai tuer, un vrai massacre !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sur ce, bon chapitre,

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY :

Press to play

**Chapitre 4. Toute bizarre, tu te sentiras.**

Le sexe me manque. Ici, à part suivre des cours interminables, s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'hématomes et courbatures s'en suivent, travailler, encore et toujours, on ne fait rien. Les pauses pour déjeuner sont si petites que les repas disparaissent dès lors ou l'heure est passée. C'est tout juste si les pauses pipi ne sont pas inscrites dans le planning, et n'ayez pas le malheur de choper un truc, parce que les quarts temps infirmerie devront êtres rattrapés sur vos jours de repos.

Repos. MDR.

J'ai tellement peu dormi ses derniers temps, que je me demande ce que signifie ce terme. Mon corps me fait souffrir, et je ne trouve plus le sommeil, tant je me prépare à un réveil précipité.

Little exclu des premières années : la joie et l'honneur d'êtres secouées à 6h du matin par un sort de pure composition du pseudo prof de « sport » afin d'entamer la journée dans l'humeur la plus motivée qui soit. Moi, à par me recoucher, le matin, je suis motivée à rien.

Enfin, plus de temps pour les 5 à 7, les parties de jambes en l'air à la sauvette, les p'tits casse-croûtes d'entre deux cours. Poudlard est tellement loin…

Et le sexe, ça me manque.

Vous allez me trouver pitoyable mais je me suis trouvé un mini passe temps qui concorde parfaitement avec l'emploi du temps imposé et mes envies hormonales.

Le raccommodage des uniformes.

C'est très souvent que ces derniers soient abîmés, sali ou craqués, alors je me suis gentiment précipiter à la laverie pour venir en aide aux elfes. C'est vrai qu'il serait plus simple d'utiliser la magie, mais moi, je préfère celle d'une aiguille. Ainsi, je vois passer entre mes doigts de fée, les plus beaux corps qui m'eurent été donné de toucher et en profite en toute impunité.

Faut dire, c'est pas des pudiques à l'académie.

Bon, c'est vrai, je dois me cogner aussi ceux des filles, un coup de baguette et c'est bon, les mecs par contre, il est déjà arrivé qu'ils doivent rester plus d'une heure à attendre gentiment leurs uniforme en caleçon.

Et si vous avez la mauvaise idée de penser, que durant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas l'occasion de me trouver un en cas, je vous jure que je m'énerve, car si cette tâche est particulièrement agréable, je dois me la taper en compagnie de Leslie.

Et oui, plus collant qu'un cheveu sur un ongle tout juste vernis : Leslie Winchip.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il à avec moi ce type mais je vous jure qu'il commence à me courir sur le haricot. Malgré ça et je sais que je vais paraître bizarre à le dire, mais je ne peux me passer de sa présence. C'est quelqu'un de tellement…enfin il à un truc. Ce genre de truc qui n'est pas palpable, qu'on ne peut pas voir, ni être senti. C'est juste, sa présence.

Il est, toujours là.

Ma pauvre Hermione, tu deviens paranoïaque, c'est ta mère qui avait raison…

- T'as fini ?

- Si t'arrêtais de bouger, j'aurais terminé depuis longtemps Malfoy.

Malfoy. Un régal. Chaques centimètre carré de son corps était un bonheur à toucher, palper, frôler, caresser. J'avais beau avoir déjà posé mes mains sur lui à plusieurs reprises, c'est que c'est pas un délicat le serpent, que j'en prenais toujours un plaisir, immense, presque jouissif.

En réalité, si ce n'est le plaisir, je cherchais à ressentir ce qu'à plusieurs reprises il m'avais été donné de vivre, à son contact. J'avais le sentiment étrange que Malfoy et moi, avions fait des trucs l'année passée, cette année que j'avais oubliée.

C'était pas toujours la même chose qui me venait. Parfois des images, la plupart obscènes. Mais le plus souvent, c'étaient, des sensations, des odeurs, des souvenirs corporels. Je pouvais le sentir, coller son corps au miens, sentir ses caresses sur ma peau, alors qu'il ne me touchait même pas, sentir le contact humide et chaud de ses lèvres probablement sucrées.

Voilà que je fantasme sur Malfoy maintenant.

- Tu peux arrêter de me tripoter, ça deviens gênant là Granger.

Rahhhhhh.

- Tu peux cesser d'être désagréable avec elle ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers Leslie, qui était assis un peu plus loin à ma droite, assez loin pour ne pas entendre la conversation, en temps normal.

- Toi le fantôme je ne t'ai pas parlé.

- Malfoy ! J'ai fini…

Il me regarda. Je le regardais, comme ses yeux étaient beaux, si profond, si doux. Comme il eu l'air adorable tout d'un coup. Quand.

_Et la jouissance vint. Amère et honteuse._

_- Tu vois Granger, je suis le genre de type à faire très mal…- Dit il, sa voix étrangement brisée._

_Tremblant, il lâcha son emprise._

- … _Si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir à la botte tu te trompe. Si tu crois que je vais devenir une victime tu te trompe. Met toi ça dans la tête Malfoy, je suis le genre de fille qui n'aura jamais peur de toi._

_- Je suis désolé…_

- Hermione ?

Ce fus comme si, je sortais d'une période intense de sommeil, cet instant dura quoi, quelques secondes tout au plus. Mais ce fut comme si je me réveillais d'une lourde et longue nuit. Malfoy était partit, Leslie me tenait l'épaule, le visage mort.

- Tu vas bien ?

Aller bien, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je suis en manque au point de persuader ma mémoire de quelques ébats avec Malfoy ? Est ce que ceci est un fantasme ou un souvenir ?

- Ca va. Je suis fatiguée.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, c'est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses t'arrive.

- Tu m'espionne, je le savais.

- Non. Je te surveille, c'est différent.

AH AH ! Il à avoué l'escroc !

Je me tournais vers lui, son visage, était proche, très proche peu être trop. Son souffle était gelé. Chaques expiration qu'il rendait étaient plus glaciales que l'air qu'il inspirait, comme si son corps n'était qu'une immense pompe à froid. Une machine à fabriquer des courants d'airs.

Une clim' humaine, pratique en temps de canicule.

Et, mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner, mon cœur de battre, ma raison de me servir, mon corps de me tenir droite, me faisant légèrement tanguer. Leslie aurait tenté de me tuer que j'en aurais eu rien à foutre.

Le temps passa.

N'était il pas sensé être plus grand ?

C'est ainsi que je me rendis compte que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, mais flottaient gaiement dans l'air. Il me portait, sans qu'une seule seconde, je ne sentis son contact.

- Je t'emmène.

Et, comme anesthésiée :

- D'accord.

- Que c'est romantique !

Je tournais la tête, en direction de la voix.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

Il s'avança vers nous, Leslie resserra sa prise.

- Aïeuuu.

- Excuse-moi.

Le blond s'arrêta à notre niveau. Il était, au moins aussi grand que mon porteur, mais il semblait maigrelet à coté de lui. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse être plus baraqué que Malfoy avant. Ils se jaugèrent durant un temps qui me paru infinis. Ils conversèrent dans un mutisme hautain, se fixant dans le blanc de l'œil, l'air malsain pour Drago, l'air, de rien pour Leslie.

Et moi, j'attendais. Comme la pauvre cruche que j'étais. J'eu largement le temps de me faire les ongles, pieds compris qu'ils n'auraient pas eu finis.

- Je me sens un peu inutile là.

Mon porteur fut le premier à réagir. Rapide dans ses reflexes, il me posa à terre, comme si j'étais une plume. Plume de 60 kilos, n'empêche.

Dont 2 de muscle, les filles. Nan mais.

Après être sortis de sa léthargie, Drago me regarda, ignorant superbement Leslie.

- On doit tous retourner à nos appartements. Un élève à été agressé.

- Agressé ? Mais qui ?

- Un deuxième année.

- Par quoi ? Qui ?

Malfoy regarda en coin Leslie, qui ne réagit pas, puis moi.

- Vampire.


	5. BOUM ! Ca fera

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!! Merci pour les reviews qui me sont toujours motivantes !!! Voici le 5eme et tout pitit chapitre, on évite les intentions meurtrières envers l'auteuze siouplais...

**PS:** Monsieur S. a réellement été l'un de mes profs, encore une fois, et je me suis éclatée à le draguer pendant 1 ans !

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY :

Press to play

**Chapitre 5. Boum ! Ca fera.**

Notre professeur de Défense est assez unique en son genre. Je suis quasiment persuadée que nous sommes si ce n'est sa première classe, la seconde ou la troisième. Un petit jeune quoi. Je lui donnerais 25 ans, pas plus.

S'il n'était pas plutôt sympathique physiquement, je le dirais gauche, maladroit et un peu ailleurs. Souvent ailleurs. Vous savez, il à l'air d'un ado attardé qui se serait perdu dans l'académie, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il y fait, pourquoi et dans quel but.

On le sent à l'ouest, rien que dans le ton de sa voix. Grave mais distante. Si bien que, quand il nous arrive de prendre des notes, il n'est pas rare qu'il s'arrête de dicter sans s'en rendre compte, pour aller rêvasser dans son coin.

Son ton se fait plus lent, les mots sur les feuilles, plus rares.

Mais il est sympa, on lui pardonne.

Charmant Monsieur Sloane.

Très charmant.

- Tournez vous par Merlin !

- J'fais…c' que…J'peuux…

- Vous le faites pas assez visiblement.

- C'est…vous êtes….AHHHHHHHHHHH

Vraiment, très charmant…

Je sortais de la salle de cours, luttant avec la fermeture de mon uniforme. Celui-ci commençait à ne plus supporter ma poitrine, beaucoup trop pleine pour qu'il puisse être fermé correctement, ainsi, c'est avec un décolleté plus que généreux et particulièrement visible que je traversais les différents couloirs qui me mèneraient vers les appartements des premières années.

Mèneraient, seulement. Parce que, cruche que je suis, au lieu de m'arrêter pour le fermer d'un coup de baguette ce maudit uniforme, je luttais à mains nues, tout en continuant ma route, et ne regardait pas vers où j'allais, ni dans qui.

**BOUM**

- AIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Sur l'instant, je fus persuadée de m'être pris un mur. Un bon, un gros que dis-je un énorme mur très très épais, à l'ancienne. Le choc m'anesthésia et manqua de me faire tomber. Je ne compris que j'avais rencontré autre chose qu'une surface morte, que lorsque cette surface me rattrapa au vol.

- Fais attention où tu vas.

Leslie.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

Ma tête tournait, tournait, j'eu presque l'impression de distinguer plusieurs exemplaires de Winchip.

- Arrête de bouger.

- Je ne bouge pas.

Je me serais pris un parpin dans le coin du nez que ça aurait été pareil. Assommée.

- Tu m'as fait mal.

- Je suis navré. Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- J'm'en remettrais.

Il est fou lui, il m'agresse et il veut jouer les héros.

Mon nez me picota, je me précipitais pour le gratter, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, je sentis quelque chose bouger sous le contact de mes doigts, pendant qu'une violente douleur envahissait mon visage.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

- Quoi ?

- SAUVAGE !!!

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Leslie s'approcha de moi, voulu pousser mon bras pour voir les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Je le virais sans ménagement.

- Tu m'as cassé le nez, sale brute !

- Fais voir.

Je n'eu pas le temps de l'arrêter, qu'il avait déjà porté ses mains, glaciales, ce qui me fit tout à coup le plus grand bien, sur mon visage.

- Il n'est pas cassé.

Sa face, normalement inexpressive, se changea soudainement, en une forme de grimace tendue, ses narines se contractairent sous le coup, tandis que ses lèvres se pinçairent, comme pour retenir une insulte profonde. Une sorte de sifflement émergea alors de sa gorge, pendant qu'il rapprochait sa main de lui.

La dernière chose que je vis clairement, fut le liquide carmin qui enlaçait chacun de ses doigts et caressait sa paume.

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, viens.

Moi et le sang, ça fait douze, je n'ai jamais pu en supporter la vue. Si j'avais fait preuve d'un héroïsme sans borne à ce sujet lors de la guerre, aujourd'hui je n'y arrivais plus. Quitte à passer pour une chieuse.

Ce fut donc à moitié dans les vapes qu'il me porta jusqu'à la dite infirmerie.

Je n'y étais d'ailleurs jamais allé encore. J'étais au moins vierge de ça. Avant.

Quand je reprenais l'entièreté de mes moyens et de mon orgueil, je vis que j'étais assise sur un lit. Mes pieds se balançaient machinalement dans le vide, tandis que Leslie gardait une main dans mon dos, comme pour m'éviter une chute sans pour autant regarder dans ma direction.

Abruti.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à pas aimer la vue du sang, je me sens moins con d'un coup.

Il voulu rire, mais quand il entrevu mon visage légèrement ensanglanté, son corps eu un sursaut, et il se retint de vomir. Je pouvais sentir sa main trembler au travers du cuir de ma combi.

- Je sais que je suis moche comme ça, mais c'est pas une raison pour en avoir la nausée.

- Hermione ????

La voix qui interrompu mon monologue était tout à fait charmante, au moins autant que son propriétaire. Un très beau type, étonnant d'ailleurs que je ne l'eu jamais croisé auparavant. Erreur à ne plus commettre.

Il me souria, d'un très beau sourire. C'est qu'il devait l'aimer son dentiste.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Je devrais ?

- Derek !

Il me prend pour qui celui là, s'il veut me draguer pas de problème mais pitié pas le vieux coup du « on se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? ».

- Je ne connais pas de Derek.

- Whipstaff !

- Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Je lui serrais vivement la main, le pauvre il en pouvait plus, je devais être trop belle pour lui, l'émotion…

- Nous nous sommes vu à mon cabinet. J'officie la bas, mais je donne un coup de main ici de temps en temps, vous ne vous rappelez vraiment pas de moi ?

Leslie intervînt. Impatient.

- Vous voyez bien que non. Vous la soignez ou je le fais moi-même ?

L'infirmier, ce Derek, fixa mon accompagnateur d'un air interrogatif, puis baissa les yeux vers moi. Je n'avais pas la force de lutter.

- Vous le bougez votre joli cul merde !

Il se mit aussitôt à l'œuvre, néanmoins dubitatif.

- Je suis défigurée.

- Mais non. On ne voit rien.

- Toi, ferme là, c'est de ta faute tout ça.

Nous nous dirigions à nouveau vers notre appartement, lui, loin devant, moi loin derrière, miroir à la main. Même lorsqu'il s'essayait à m'attendre, je ralentissais le pas pour qu'il comprenne que je refusais sa présence à mes côtés, pourtant si agréable au fond.

- T'es bizarre comme mec.

- Il y avait longtemps...

Il s'était résigné à se défendre je crois, depuis le temps que je lui rabâchais le truc. Je ne sais pourquoi mais tout en lui me paraissait étrange, jusqu'à sa présence à l'académie. Si nous avions bêtement du nous plier au jeu du « pourquoi je veux devenir Auror » lui ne s'était pas prêter à l'exercice. Se terrant au fond de la salle. Le prof ne le remarqua même pas d'ailleurs.

- Je dis ce que j'p…

Sans que je saisisse vraiment le pourquoi de ce geste, il me plaqua violement sur mur le plus proche, d'un simple mouvement du corps, la main sur ma bouche. Celle si frôla mon nez toujours douloureux.

- AIE….mmmf…

- Chuuuut…

Il guettait le vide, derrière nous. Ecoutant attentivement le moindre bruit. Perso je n'entendais rien, si ce n'est les quelques cons habituels qui s'éclataient dehors. Mais lui semblait attendre tout autre chose.

Après les récentes histoires d'agressions, je le trouvais tendu. Presque parano.

Et de plus en plus collant aussi.

Sa main bougea.

- C'est bon.

- C'est bon quoi ? Si t'as tant envi que ça de moi, y à des techniques beaucoup plus romantique. Demander par exemple ? Si c'était pour toi je ne dirais pas non…C'est que t'es vraiment bien foutu…

Il me regarda.

- Ca t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'au sexe ?

Il paraissait tellement virginal en posant sa question que j'eu envie de rire. La perfection aurait t'elle des dessous beaucoup trop catholique ?

AHHH non !!! Il est trop beau pour être puceau !

- Attends que je réfléchisse. Non.

- Laisse tomber, t'es pas mon genre.

Bouuuuuuuuuh le menteur.

- Et c'est quoi ton genre ?

Il se contenta de sourire, d'un sourire envoutant.

- T'es vraiment en train de me poser cette question ?

- Euh…Ouais, pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

Leslie s'approcha de moi. Merlin qu'il était beau. Si je n'étais pas si perspicace je dirais qu'il en avait réellement rien à foutre de ma personne, sexuellement j'entends, mais au contraire, la seule chose que j'avais perçu jusqu'alors dans son regard si étrange, et dans sa présence perpétuelle auprès de moi, fut le désir.

Un désir malsain, pervers, dévorant, et surtout permanent. Une obsession insistante au point de sans cesse me frôler, me toucher, humer mon odeur, caresser mes cheveux l'air de rien. Il me sembla que cette passion, nouvelle, n'était d'ailleurs destinée qu'à moi.

Leslie ne regardais jamais personne, ne parlait à personne, ne considérait personne excepté moi. Unique source de distraction dans sa vie à l'Académie. Je me demande même s'il arrivait à respirer sans que je ne fusse là.

Quoi que nous fassions, où que nous soyons, en présence du plus grand nombre comme seuls. Cette incontrôlable attraction, pour lui, comme pour moi, était présente.

Ainsi, quand il fut assez proche pour que je tombe raide devant sa perfection, il murmura un hypnotique :

- Tu n'imagine même pas l'intensité de la tension sexuelle qu'il y à entre nous.

Ce fut mon passe droit. Mon Césame. Je lui sautais au cou. Si, au départ, j'eu la désagréable sensation d'embrasser le mur, cette gène passa rapidement au profit d'une forme hors norme de jouissance.

Je l'entrainais, ou plutôt, il m'entraina, dans une salle vide un peu plus loin. La porte alla s'écraser au loin au contact de ses doigts. Je n'eu alors plus conscience de rien. Mon corps, ma tête, mon cœur, ne m'écoutant plus du tout.

Ma personne, lui appartenant, toute entière.


	6. Une crise, tu affronteras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!! Voici le 6eme chapitre, merci encore et toujours pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la suite, peut être posterais je un chapitre demain mais ça reste une eventualité, et oui, je reprend les cours ! ENFIN ! Pour le reste, je pars ( à nouveau) et ce pour 5 jours, la suite de la fic' viendra certainement mercredi ou mardi soir selon ma forme. Sur ce, bon chapitre.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Press to play

**Chapitre 6. Une crise, tu affronteras.**

Vous ne trouvez pas que le chocolat c'est trop bon ? Et la confiture ? Et les chips ? Et le fromage ??? Et tout ça réunit ?????

Quand, je déprime, je mange. Tout et surtout n'importe quoi, ce qui donne des résultats assez surprenant, souvent écœurant, mais tant mieux. C'est plus un reflexe défensif que de la gourmandise, et croyez moi là tout de suite, j'ai besoin d'une grosse, grosse quantité de nourriture pour réparer le mal qui m'as été fait.

Moi, Hermione Jean Granger j'ai été victime de la plus grande injustice que Merlin est pu inventer.

- Il m'asssss diiiiitt nonnnnnnnn…..

- Hermione…

- Tout allait teeeeeelllemennnnt biennn – je me mouchais bruyamment- …et pis d'un coup….sniiiifff…

J'enfouissais violement ma tête sur les genoux d'Harry, tout en me lamentant sur ma misérable existence. Lui ne su pas quoi faire, ainsi, c'est en faisant disparaitre les nombreux cadavres de paquets de gâteaux qu'il tenta un maigre.

- C'est peut être mieux ainsi.

Je me relevais plus rapide que l'éclair, le cognant au passage.

- Mais ca ne va pas dans ta tête !!!! Il m'a dit non ! A moi !?!?!

- Quand bien même il t'a dit non, c'est vraiment si abominable que ça ?

Mais il est con lui.

- ON M'A DIT NON A MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! - en me pointnt de la main - On dit jamais non a moiiiiii……sniiiiiiiiif…

Je retombais sur ses genoux, en larmes.

- …Je le haiiiis…Bouuuuuuuuuh…

- Mais non.

Harry me caressa les cheveux, parfaitement conscient du ridicule de la situation tandis que j'entamais une brioche.

- Tu m'explique ?

Expliquer, comment expliquer CA. Cette injustice, ce coup dans le dos, cette trahison, ce...ce...ahhh rien que d'y penser je suis verte…

- Et bah – je raclais le fond de ma gorge, morve au nez, d'un chic ! - c'est lui qui ma sauté dessus…

- J'ai du mal à y croire Mione.

_C'est beau l'amitié._

- T'es de mon coté ou du sien ??? – Tout en le regardant d'une façon qui se voulait mauvaise. Qui paru plutôt pathétique.

- Calme-toi. Raconte.

Je prenais une pomme et commençait mon périple.

- Tout allait bien – je croquais dans mon fruit – et il est arrivé – j'avalais – et pis, il m'a dit des choses….et… - je croquais à nouveau – et on a… on a… commencer à… tu vois quoiii…et…et…. ET…. IL M'ASSSS DIIIIIT NONNNNNNNN……

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais le fait que j'eusse eu pendant environ trois heures, les cordes vocales d'une ado de 14 ans, ne fit pas du tout plaisir aux oreilles d'Harry, j'avais beau souffrir, j'étais quand même la victime dans cette horrible affaire, celui-ci ne se montra aucunement clément au sujet de mes différentes intonations. Plus qu'irritantes.

Il s'attache vraiment à un rien…

Pour en revenir à l'essentiel.

On me les avait toutes faites, mais celle là jamais. Me dire non, c'était comme refuser d'essayer une nouvelle voiture de course ou de renoncer à s'acheter la dernière paire d'escarpins Manolo Blanik. Me dire non, c'était volontairement refuser d'accéder au paradis. Et lui, Leslie Winchip avait eu la mauvaise idée de tenter l'exploit.

Tout se passait parfaitement bien, c'était même plutôt athlétique, pour ne pas dire la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, avant le must, sa conscience ne le rappel à l'ordre pour qu'il me dise que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien.

Pas bien, que sait il lui de ce qui est bien pour moi ?

Nous étions à peine déshabillés qu'il voulu partir. Ne s'attardant pas sur les raisons de son ignoble geste, il récupéra ce qu'il restait de sa combi, parce qu'entre nous, il en restait pas grand-chose…bah quoi…dans le feu de l'action je ne contrôle pas toujours ma force…et il s'en alla, sans un regard.

Juste un pardon.

Il avait envi de moi, ça se voyait comme ma poitrine se voit même cachée sous un pull, c'était d'une évidence affligeante, alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi s'arrêter volontairement de faire quelque chose dont vous mourrez d'envie, tout en prétextant tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main pour ne pas être honnête ?

Moi, j'aurais pu tout faire pour lui, me rouler par terre, chanter l'hymne national en arabe, faire 45 fois le tour de l'académie toute nue une plume dans les fesses s'il me l'avait demandé, ce tant il m'hypnotisait avec son regard, et son corps, et lui, préféra partir.

_C'est moi ou il y à un truc que j'ai raté ?_

- Allez Mione, c'est pas la fin du monde, t'en aura pleins d'autres des…

- SI ! C'est la fin du monde !!!!! C'est l'apocalypse Harry, tout est finiiiiiiiiiiiiii....Je le déteste.....je le hais, je le hais, je le haiiiiiiiiiiiis….

- Ta réaction est disproportionnée.

- T'est de son côté ???? Alors qu'on est amis depuis si lonnnngtemmpppps…..

- Hermione…

Je replongeais avec délectation dans ses draps, afin d'y récupérer quelques chips qui avaient échappé à mon humide surveillance.

- Dit moi ce qui te met dans un état pareil, le fait que se soit Lui qui te repousse ou le fait d'être repoussée tout court ?

Question existentielle.

A une époque, pour faire concret, je dirais une semaine, j'aurais répondu sans hésiter que le fait d'être repoussée tout court m'étais insupportable, mais aujourd'hui, tout en ignorant pourquoi, le fait que ce fusse lui, que j'aimais bien au fond, me rendais triste.

Ainsi lui prouvait qu'il ne tenait pas à moi, en dehors de sa volonté acharnée à se mêler de ma vie.

Mais, trop orgueilleuse, je mentis.

- Le fait d'être repoussée tout court, banane !

Quelqu'un entra alors. Parkinson, soutenue par un ancien de Poudlard.

Harry s'approcha.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe.

La grosse renacla plus fort encore. J'avais au moins le mérite d'être plus glamour qu'elle.

- Il est arrivé…SNIIIFFF – elle s'écroula en larme, balbutiant des choses incompréhensibles ce qui, en soit ne sortait pas beaucoups de l'ordinaire.

- Arrivé quoi ?

Si on ne s'aimait toujours pas pour la plupart, entre anciens élèves de Poudlard j'entends, nous nous supportions cordialement ce afin d'accéder à un certain équilibre ou tout du moins à pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un quand on ratait des cours.

Ce n'était pas désagréable en somme.

-…IL… ça à été si vite….

Elle était vraiment pas présentable quand elle pleurait celle là, déjà qu'en temps normal c'était limite...

- Arrivé quoi Pansy ?

- Laisse là Harry, tu vois bien qu'elle est bonne qu'à jouer les mères pleureuses.

- Hermione ! S'il te plais.

Mes larmes avaient vite séchées devant la présence indésirable de l'ancienne Serpentard, je ne sais si c'est elle ou son parfum mais je ne pouvais décemment pas la sentir.

Je m'approchais.

- Allez Parkinson, crache le morceau où c'est moi qui vais le chercher.

Elle cessa de se secouer comme la pauvre fille perturbée qu'elle était et nous regarda.

- Il y a…- elle reprit ses sanglots -…il à eu une nouvelle...agression…

Harry lui passa le mouchoir qu'il m'avait déstiné quelques instants plus tôt. Le vendu !

- …merciiii….

- Et tu sais ce qui c'est passé ?

- …Tout à été si rapide… – elle se moucha, avec toute l'élégance d'un chauffeur poids lourd- …Il faisait noir et…

- Et quoi Parkisnon, on a pas toute la journée...

Déjà qu'elle nous les brises 365 jours par ans, quand elle pleure ça deviens vraiment invivable.

- Et… - Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Affligeant.

Mon meilleur ami, beaucoups trop gentil, lui donna du temps pour qu'elle se remette, ce fus donc après un cinéma d'environ un bon quart d'heure au moins, proche de l'acte 3 scène 12 des tragédies grecques, qu'elle pu enfin nous dire clairement ce qu'il s'était passé de « siiiii hoorrriiiiblleuuuu ».

- Encore un vampire ?

- Oui… sniffff….

- C'est juste pour ça que tu pleure ?

- Hermione !!!

- Bah quoi, un type se fait agresser par un vampire, bouuuh j'ai peur….

Parkinson intervint.

- C'est pas qu'un type….sniiifff…C'est Drago…

Et soudain.

_Il me regarda et, c'est dans ses yeux que je trouvais ma réponse. Il avait mal. A quel point je l'ignore, pour quoi je l'ignore, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour ce qu'il venait de faire._

_Visiblement manquer de tuer un homme ne le dérangeais pas plus que ça._

_- Je crois que je t'aime Granger…._

_- T'es con…_

_L'infirmière entra. _


	7. Dans le noir, tu iras

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews !!! Bon bah c'est toujours les grèves donc je poste un chapitre, le suivant attendra mardi....ce qui est dommage... il laisse un peu sur la faim celui là...

Sur ce,

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Press to play

**Chapitre 7. Dans le noir, tu iras.**

Généralement quand on me demande de faire un truc risqué, je dis pas non, je me considère comme étant quelqu'un de serviable et sur qui on peut compter. Ainsi j'ai eu maintes fois l'occasion de prouver à ceux qui me sont cher que je pouvais me mettre dans des situations périlleuses pour leurs venir en aide. Pour les soutenir dans leur quête.

Je suis, la bonne copine qui n'as peur de rien et qui fonce dans le brouillard. Pas celle qui s'enfuit en hurlant.

Mais là, je crois, nan, je suis sûre, que j'aurais du être cette fille. Celle qui est terrorisée et qui refuse.

Le pire c'est qu'au fond je le connais à peine.

- On va où ?

- Quelque part.

Leslie était venu me voir un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, profondément perdu. Il m'a seulement demandé si j'avais confiance en lui, étrangement j'ai répondu que oui, je ne sais rien de lui, de son passé, de sa personne, mais je me sens en sécurité quand il est là.

Et ça m'a suffit.

Au vue des derniers évènements j'aurais du lui en vouloir, ou ne même pas lui adresser la parole, mais, je me suis rendue compte que, lui faire la tête m'étais quelque chose d'impossible.

Ainsi, nous en étions là. Dans la nuit noire, à gambader je ne sais où, afin d'aller je ne sais où, et ce pour une durée qui m'étais inconnue.

Mais je n'ai pas peur.

Je devrais être terrorisée, après tout ce qu'il se passe. C'est vrai, des vampires qui font mumuse à l'Académie ça devrait m'effrayer, mais rien. Rien. Au lieu de ça, je me ballade, avec un type, louche que, pour être franche, je soupçonne fortement d'être lié de près ou de loin avec tout ça.

Et j'ai même pas peur.

On à du marcher, une heure, ou moins je ne sais pas, je ne vois rien. Il fait trop noir.

Leslie marche vite, j'ai parfois du mal à le suivre. Je l'entends murmurer des choses que je ne comprend pas.

Si ce n'est : « _dangereux – je ne devrais pas –pas le choix – j'ai confiance »_ ou d'autres trucs du même cru.

Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit conscient que je l'entende. Pour aller plus vite, il est arrivé qu'il me tire par le bras. Alors seulement je sens que mon pas accélère. Je dois presque courir pour tenir sa cadence, j'arrive néanmoins à le suivre.

Il fait vraiment très noir, je peux cependant réussir à distinguer son beau visage, c'est assez effrayant en fait.

- Je devrais pas être là.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Je m'arrêtais.

- Je…on ne se connais même pas.

Il s'arrêta.

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

En même temps là tout de suite, à savoir que si je lui dis non, il me laissera probablement tout seule ici, pendant que le danger guète ou alors c'est lui le vampire et quoi qu'il arrive, je suis dans la merde….

Réflexion faite.

- Oui, et j'ignore pourquoi.

- Bien.

Nous avons repris immédiatement notre course, pour arriver à une vieille baraque à l'allure triste. Le genre de maison qu'on voit dans les films d'horreur, même pour une sorcière ça paraissait flippant.

Je crois que mon cœur aurait du sortir de ma poitrine, que mes jambes auraient du trembler à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, que j'aurais même du commencer à voir trouble, mais rien.

J'étais seule, avec Leslie, perdue au milieu de nulle part. Avec la quasi certitude, que c'était un tueur. Ou, au moins, qu'il était celui qui… - silence - banane…

**Un vampire !**

Suis-je stupide, ça aurait du me sauter aux yeux.

Hermione tu deviens con avec l'âge.

Je le regardais. M'arrêtais. Si je n'avais pas peur, j'étais soudainement prise d'une irrésistible envie d'avoir des réponses. Au lieu d'être là comme une greluche à me faire des films.

- T'est étrange.

Il s'arrêta.

- Quoi ?

- Vraiment, t'es étrange. Tu es pâle. Glacial. Tu es fort, rapide…tu apparais n'importe quand, n'importe où…tu…personne ne t'as jamais vu dormir au dortoir, tu ne vas jamais manger…t'est toujours là…je… je me suis casser le nez à ton contact…on se casse pas le nez en se prenant quelqu'un…c'est stupide…

- Qu'est ce que tu essais de me dire ?

Bah en fait, moi-même je n'étais pas sûre. Il reprit sa marche à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Je t'écoute.

J'essayais de le suivre au départ et rapidement son pas ralenti, je le sentais tendu, comme attendant quelque chose qui devait arriver un jour. Une fatalité si vous préférez. Néanmoins, le peu de fois où il se tourna vers moi, histoire de vérifier que je ne m'étais pas enfuie à toutes jambes, il paraissait neutre, mort.

Je n'ai alors même pas essayé de lui proposer quoi que se soit. J'attendais.

Pas du tout effrayée, c'est que j'en ai déjà vu des trucs flippant, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une première, je finis par entamer :

- Est-ce que…

Il me coupa, visiblement ennuyé. Nous étions près d'une porte.

- Je sais ce que tu te demande.

- Quoi ?

J'arriverais toujours à le trouver bizarre lui.

- Est-ce que je suis un vampire ?

Trop fort le mec.

- Oui.

- Tu vas être déçue.

- Peu importe je veux savoir.

Je le regardais, de toute ma hauteur, je n'avais pas peur de lui, ni de ce qu'il allait me dire, ni de ce qu'il pouvait probablement être. Je ne lâcherais pas.

- Mes parents…

Je le coupais. Mais il continua.

- Écoute-moi. – Il me tint par les épaules, ses mains, glaciales, s'enfonçaient dans ma chaire – mes parents, sont morts, il à un moment maintenant. J'étais un gosse. Mon…mon frère, Brom, à tout fait pour me garder avec lui, mais j'ai été placé.

Mais c'est qu'on en pleurerait. Il n'attendit pas pour continuer.

- On m'a mis, dans une maison pour enfants moldus et, je n'ai pas revu mon frère pendant presque cinq ans. Quand il est venu me chercher. Il était, différent.

- Différent comment ?

Il ne répondit pas, et reprit.

- C'est lui qui m'a élevé. J'ai vécu un peu partout avec lui, à son rythme. J'ai suivis, sont fonctionnement si différent soit il pour pouvoir continuer d'être auprès de ma seule famille. J'ai vécu comme lui. Il m'a tout appris.

- Je comprends pas.

Il me fixa, ses yeux, tout à coup si sombres, me transperçaient comme s'ils avaient été une arme. Me faisant presque mal, tandis que ses mains s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans mes bras.

- Je ne suis pas un vampire…

Il ouvrit la porte, là, dans la pièce, éclairée par une seule ampoule miteuse qui pendait du plafond, se tenait un mec. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il était le jumeau de Leslie, s'il n'était pas si horriblement beau, je crois même que Winchip, si magnifique soit il, ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville.

Il était, en tout point semblable à Leslie mais en milles fois mieux. Il possédait des yeux mauvais, à terrifier n'importe qui les fixeraient trop longtemps, mais ils semblaient sur l'heure particulièrement soucieux. Là est la chose qui m'effraya.

Leslie repris, pendant que j'admirais, parce qu'on ne peut qu'admirer pareille perfection, pendant que j'admirais le type.

- Je ne suis pas un vampire….mais mon frère – il eu un mouvement de la tête dans la direction du garçon, comme pour m'expliquer que son frère c'était lui- Brom, lui en est un. Il n'as entre autre pas viellit depuis 10 ans.

J'avais pensé à tout, même au fait que Leslie puisse être de même nature que le monstre qui avait par deux fois attaquer l'Académie. Mais, là, je suis sur le cul. Déjà, il à un frère. Ensuite, le vampire ce n'est pas lui, mais l'autre. Je devrais peut-être être rassurée mais bizarrement, j'ai la trouille.

Je tentais un timide :

- C'est toi… c'est toi qui…

Leslie parla.

- Hermione, on à besoin de ton aide.

Je compris immédiatement. L'agresseur c'était Brom, Leslie, son frère, humain le couvrait et voudrait certainement que je le couvre aussi.

T'aurais pas pu faire couture ?????? Nan mais franchement Hermione, t'as le don pour te mettre dans les ennuis….en même temps, tu les cherches pas c'est eux qui te trouvent…

- Euh, quel genre d'aide ?

- Brom doit partir, d'habitude il se contrôle, lui-même ignore pourquoi il agit ainsi.

Le fameux Brom, me regardait du coin de l'œil, peu confiant. Il ne m'adressa pas une fois la parole, préférant interagir avec son frère, j'imagine qu'il devait n'avoir confiance qu'en lui.

Quelle relation fraternelle bizarre.

- Hermione, ne dit à personne ce que tu as vu. Il va partir, retourner là où nous vivions avant. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Je te le jure.

Et, pour l'unique fois où le vampire prit la parole :

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

C'était plus terrifiant encore que quand il ne disait rien. Je me retournais vers Leslie.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as montré ?

- Que les gens pensent, que je suis un vampire, c'est fréquent, j'en ai l'habitude, qu'ils me soupçonnent de ce que mon frère fait m'importe peu. Je sais que je ne suis pas un type normal mais je me fiche de que je représente pour les autres. Mais que toi, tu puisses imaginer quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai m'étais insupportable. Il fallait que je te dise la vérité, je n'arrive pas à te mentir, c'est plus fort que moi.

Son frère eu un rictus plus que bruyant, visiblement ce passage culcul l'ennuyait. Moi, c'étais pas loin.

- Va falloir que tu m'explique beaucoup de choses.

- Je le ferais.

- Alors d'accord. Je ne dirais rien.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent longuement, Brom disparu alors dans le noir.

Je suis incapable maintenant encore d'exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti, tant tout ceci me parait surréaliste. Je suis d'ailleurs toujours sur le cul, j'ai du mal à réaliser en fait.

Ce que je fis donc ensuite paraitra parfaitement normal après avoir vu ça. En fait, je fus tellement soulagée qu'il ne soit pas ce que tout le monde aurait pensé qu'il puisse être qu'alors, je l'embrassais. A pleine bouche.

J'embrassais un humain, bien humain.

Nous rentrions, deux heures et quelques exercices de langues plus tard, relativement heureux pour une journée pareille, quand, au détour d'un couloir, on croisa Harry.

- Hermione !

Il fixa Leslie, suspicieux. Puis moi.

- Il faut que tu te rendes à l'infirmerie, Mione.

- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut mon non vampire de copain qui avait répondu à ma place, parce que, C'est MON copain, ouais je sais, c'est dure à croire hein !

Harry le regarda, hautain, froid. Un comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Malfoy te réclame, d'après lui c'est très important.


	8. Plein la gueule, tu t'en prendras

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! Me voilà de retour !!! En vrac, mais vivante et avec dans le soutif ce tout nouveau chapitre !!!!

_**A votre plaisir, **_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Press to play

**Chapitre 8. Plein la gueule, tu t'en prendras.**

Un jour, quelqu'un à dit que tout le monde mentait. Pour ma part, je crois que cette personne était quelqu'un de particulièrement perspicace. Une sorte de visionnaire.

Tout le monde ment. On ment, pour cacher des choses qui pourraient s'avérer désagréables, on ment, pour ne pas souffrir ou justement souffrir moins. On ment, pour protéger les gens qu'on aime.

Mentir nous sauvegarde.

Je crois, qu'on ne ment jamais par plaisir, mais par nécessité. De là a trouver où cette nécessité commence, je ne saurais dire, nous savons tous que chacun à ses propres limites.

Alors, que peut-on réellement considérer comme un mensonge ? Où celui-ci débute t'il pour le plus grand nombre ? Est-ce dont si mal que de chercher à protéger ceux qu'on aime, d'une vérité qui pourrait les bouffer ?

De cette vérité, qu'on à tant chercher à effacer.

Drago Malfoy, avait été attaqué par un vampire, par Brom. Il avait évité de peu la morsure, il demeurait donc parfaitement humain, avec seulement une balafre sous l'œil et quelques contusions qui on eu vite fait de disparaître.

L'infirmier avait néanmoins préférer le garder sous l'œil quelques jours, histoire d'écarter tout risque, ainsi, il avait été confortablement installé dans les quartiers de l'infirmerie. Ne manquant jamais d'exiger milles choses toujours plus extravagantes aux pauvres personnes qui passaient sous son regard. Terrorisant au passage la plupart des autres pensionnaires.

Rien d'inhabituel en somme.

Lorsque je le rejoignais, le soleil pointait, mais déjà il était éveillé. Assis, sage.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy, j'ai pas toute la journée.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Granger. Comment te portes-tu ?

- Commence pas, que veux tu ?

J'ignorais ce qu'il pouvait avoir à me reprocher et franchement sur l'heure je n'en avais rien à foutre, l'entièreté de mes pensées allaient vers un mec qui devait m'attendre depuis un petit moment, un mec près à se plier à mes quatre volonté avec délectation.

Malfoy s'installa plus confortablement, et paru soudain plus grand. La cicatrice sur son visage n'était pas laide, elle lui donnait un air, moins angélique, plus sauvage.

Mais c'est qu'il me donnerait presque envie !

Il me regarda.

- Alors comme ça tu couche avec le fantôme ! J'aime pas ça du tout…

- Je suis loin d'être une gamine Malfoy, j'ai le droit de montrer mon cul à qui je veux sans avoir à te demander la permission.

Il n'insista pas et repris.

- Je me considère comme étant quelqu'un de rationnel…

- Mais je t'en prie, envois toi des fleurs je te dirais rien…

- …Granger, toi-même tu sais que je suis pas du genre à discuter avec n'importe qui, pour n'importe quoi, si je t'ai fait venir c'est que j'ai quelque chose de très sérieux à te dire. Alors, tu assois ton désirable postérieur sur une chaise, tu ferme ta grande bouche et tu m'écoute sans intervenir. A moins que je ne te le demande, bien entendu.

Mais c'est qu'il me cherche !

Je m'exécutais. Intriguée.

- Parfait, maintenant Granger. Est-ce que tu fantasme sur moi ?

- Pardon ?????

- Roooh Granger fait pas ta mijaurée, t'es à des années lumière d'être l'immaculée conception. On est entre adulte ici.

- Je ne te permets pas. Il à vraiment du te frapper fort le vampire, ta le cerveau tout retourné.

- Voyons Granger, je souffre !

Il semblait tellement pas convaincu par ce qu'il disait qu'il n'insista pas.

- Alors ?

- Rahhh mais fiche moi la paix.

- Ca veut dire que oui.

- Ca ne veut rien dire du tout, tu m'énerve…

Je m'en allais. Quand, sa voix s'éleva, amère, profonde.

- Parce que moi, oui.

Détour, gauche, on avance droit devant. Je revenais sur mes pas et me réinstallais sur ma chaise.

- Parfais, maintenant que j'ai capté ton attention.

- Attend une seconde, tu fantasme sur moi ? TOI ?

Il voulu fixer mes yeux, mais seule sa cicatrice, rouge, attirait mon regard.

- Au début, je croyais…Parce que t'es vraiment mignonne, je croyais que je fantasmais sur toi…

Malfoy s'arrêta. Le visage particulièrement grave.

Il se dégagea de sa couverture et m'attrapa le bras, méfiante, je voulus me lever mais il me retenait, bien trop fort, je ne pu rien faire et l'écoutais, sans pour autant changer de position.

- Dit moi que je suis pas fou Granger.

- Quoi ?

- Dit moi que toi aussi tu vois tout ça, dit moi que je ne disjoncte pas, que tout ça est bien arrivé !

- Malfoy, tu me fais mal !

Sa poigne serrait toujours plus mon bras, son ton, toujours plus nerveux commençait à me terrifier.

Ainsi, il était sérieux.

- Dit le moi je t'en prie !

- Mais tu me fais mal !

Dans un effort que je qualifierais humblement de surhumain, je me dégageais, retenant un cri, ma main était presque violette. Malfoy redevint aussitôt calme, ses yeux, se posèrent droit devant lui. Il m'apparut alors tellement fragile que je ne fis rien d'autre que me rassoir. Il avait l'air d'un gosse pris en faute. Je restais néanmoins sur mes gardes, au cas où.

Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps. Sans bouger, sans parler, sans se regarder.

Et puis.

Il sortit précieusement un papier de sous son oreiller. Le plaça devant lui. Sans un mot. Je ne pu voir ce qu'il y était écrit. Il m'invita donc par un mouvement de tête à le prendre.

Ce que je fis.

- J'avais faim, je cherchais un truc à grignoter dans les tiroirs du dortoir des mecs, j'ai trouvé ça dans celui de Potter.

Aussitôt que je compris la gravité de ce que j'avais entre les mains, je laissais la feuille tomber au sol, le calme monacale de la salle, fut rompu par le simple effleurement du papier avec la pierre. Mais pour moi, il eu le même écho que si l'on avait jeté un parpin par terre.

Un énorme bruit, assourdissant à en donner mal au crâne. La migraine de votre vie.

_**Un certificat de mariage.**_

- Ca m'a fait ça aussi.

Je ne l'écoutais pas. Ne voulais pas l'entendre, j'aurais facilement pu croire à une mauvaise blague, si tout ce que j'avais vu ses dernières semaines n'avait jamais existé. Tout prenait son sens. Mes rêves, ces fantasmes persistants, si violents, si réels.

Je croyais devenir folle.

Et soudain.

_Se défendre pour ne pas tomber._

_Refuser._

_- Je t'aime Drago. _

_Il leva la tête, son visage était si près du mien que son souffle me coupait la respiration. Ses cheveux balayaient mon front tandis que le sien était brûlant. Je me rappel que le soleil ce couchais, un de ses rayons traversait la pièce, comme tout ceci aurait pu être beau._

_- Sincèrement, profondément. Je sais qu'une partie de moi s'en souviendra autant qu'une partie de toi…_

_- Dit pas ça…_

J'essayais vainement, de repousser ces images qui arrivaient par flots dans ma tête. Tremblante je me frottais les tympans, Malfoy me parla il me semble, mais ne me vint qu'un ignoble grésillement, qui me brûla les oreilles.

J'eu le tournis à la vision de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de ma tête. Perdant l'équilibre je manquais de tomber. Je me rattrapais maladroitement au lit de Drago, qui me toucha.

- Lâche-moi !

- Hermione !

Je le repoussais, plus violemment que je ne le voulu.

- Me touche pas !!!

- Hermione…

- Surtout… - je m'éloignais de lui, partir, le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible - surtout, ne me touche pas…

Je m'enfuyais à toutes jambes. Luttant contre moi-même pour ne pas me jeter contre les murs, afin que le torrent de souvenirs cesse. En vain.

_- Tu vas reprendre ta vie là où tu l'as laissé, tout ceci n'aura plus de raison d'être, plus de mariage…_

_- Non…_

_- Plus de bébé…_

_- Je t'en prie…_

_- Plus de nous…_

_- Arrête…_

_Plus de nous._

Un peu plus loin dans les couloirs, je croisais Harry. Je crois que jamais aucunes dispute entre nous fut aussi violente. Il m'avait menti. Il avait passé presque une année à me mentir.

Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Tandis que je réglais mes comptes avec mon meilleur ami. Mon petit ami lui, réglait les siens avec Malfoy.

- Winchip ! Que me vaux le déplaisir de ta visite.

- J'ai un truc à te dire.

- C'était pas une question mais vas y je t'en prie.

Drago et Leslie, ne se sont jamais entendus. Je crois qu'ils se détestent cordialement. Ils n'ont, l'un pour l'autre que mépris, dégoût et une haine, si profonde que je doute pouvoir en toucher un jour le bout.

Ils se haïssent, comme on ne peut haïr quand on est un homme. Ils se haïssent à en mourir et se retiennent, bien souvent, pour ne pas se sauter à la gorge.

- Arrête de tourner autour d'Hermione.

- Qui t'as dit que je tournais autour d'elle Winchip ?

- Je vois ce que tu fais. Je ne suis pas idiot.

- J'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais, par contre le penser est une autre chose…

Leslie eu un sursaut de l'œil, tic courant chez lui lorsqu'il se retient de faire un massacre.

- Elle est à moi.

- Il me semble que Granger n'est pas un jouet.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire Malfoy.

Ce dernier sourit.

- Tu ignore tout d'elle.

- J'en sais assez pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'approche d'elle.

- C'est une grande fille il me semble.

- Laisse la tranquille, Malfoy.

- C'est une menace ?

- Un conseil !

- Oh, je vois, sinon on rappelle son méchant grand frère pour régler le problème, hein Winchip !

Leslie l'attrapa à la gorge.

- Laisse, mon frère en dehors de ça !

Ce fut, d'une voix particulièrement étriquée que Drago lui répondit :

- Sors de la vie de Granger, et alors, je laisserais ta famille tranquille, et ton petit secret – il mima une bouche cousue- restera dans l'ombre.

- Tu n'es bon qu'à lui faire du mal Malfoy. Je la protégerais de toi.

- Et moi de ton frère. Je ne lâcherais pas. Hermione me reviendra.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai rien dit. Maintenant dégage, tu pollue mon air.

Ils se séparèrent en silence. Un silence qui pourrait en dire long.

- Au fait Winchip ! Dit à Hermione que je n'accepterais pas d'adultère. Qu'elle se débrouille comme elle veut mais j'estime qu'une épouse se doit d'être fidèle. Cogite la dessus le vampire.

Leslie se mit alors à courir, ce afin de me retrouver.

Si beaucoup sont près à mentir afin de protéger ceux qu'ils aiment, il arrive que certains, se révèlent particulièrement honnêtes.

Ce, est ce dans l'intérêt des gens qui leurs sont cher ? Ou dans la recherche de la souffrance d'autrui qui le leur sont beaucoup moins ?

Je ne saurais dire.

Ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que tout le monde ment. _Tout le monde, sauf Malfoy._


	9. Les hostilités, tu lanceras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!!! Voici le 9eme chapitre !!! Merci pour les reviews !!! C'est partit pour la guerre des Dieux, lequel aura l'avantage ???? Les paris sont ouverts...

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

**PARENTAL ADVISORY**

**Press to play**

**Chapitre 9. Les hostilités, tu lanceras.**

_Que je vous explique._

_Leslie souhaite fortement qu'Hermione divorce, celle-ci doute, et pour la première fois de sa vie ne sait que faire. _

_On sait, c'est louche, mais voyez plutôt :_

**A notre gauche : LESLIE : beau, parfait, gentil, intelligent, humble, sportif, attentif, patient et j'en passe…bon, d'accord, son frère est un vampire, on ne choisit pas sa famille…**

**A notre droite : DRAGO : certes très beau, mais arrogant, tricheur, vil, manipulateur, cynique, pervers, cruel, hautain…il à au moins le mérite d'être très beau.**

_Justement, Drago, lui, refuse obstinément (est ce pour narguer Leslie ? ou est ce par amour ?) de se séparer d'elle, ce qui, évidemment n'aide pas la jeune femme. Entre les deux prétendants, la guerre est déclarée._

A qui le privilège de demeurer aux cotés d'Hermione ?

**- Tous les coups sont permis : Même sous la ceinture**

**- Choix des armes : Libre**

**- Terrain : Partout où il est possible d'être un salopard**

**ROUND I**

- T'est qu'un con Drago !

Hermione avait du s'interposer, encore une fois, entre son petit copain et Malfoy. Si la palme de la connerie pouvait être délivrée, il faudrait copier la statuette pour qu'ils puissent être tout deux récompensés.

Mais là, Drago avait fait fort.

**Mission 1 :** **Subtiliser les Vêtements de Leslie**, pendant que ce dernier était à son cours de sport.

Jusque là, rien de bien difficile, il lui avait suffit de charmer la sombre idiote qui gardait les clefs des vestiaires pendant les cours. Si la pauvre fille savait faire autre chose que se curer les ongles, et se faire pipi dessus dès qu'un beau gosse s'approchait d'elle, elle aurait compris qu'il la prenait pour une conne.

Enième prétendante à la palme.

**Mission 2 :** **Ensorceler les sous** **vêtements** propre du jeune homme, afin que leur contact avec la peau de ses attributs fasse qu'ils s'en sortent singulièrement amoindris.

Quand je dis amoindri, ce n'est pas que physiquement, bien entendu, disons simplement que les nouveaux sous vêtements exercent une sorte d'effet chimique sur l'activité de prédilection de la Chose…autant être sadique jusqu'au bout.

Qui sait ? Peut être que le faire passer pour impuissant, tout en sachant ce qu'Hermione aime faire le plus au monde, la ramènerait à lui.

Et, Grand justicier, Drago serait près à se sacrifier pour lui venir en aide, ce dans toutes les positions du terme bien évidemment.

**Mission 3 : Attendre.**

- Allez Miss Granger, on court! Si vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas marcher quand je tourne le dos vous vous trompez, je l'ai fait avant vous ça.

- Pfffffff….

Ainsi Hermione se forçait à courir. Le professeur, très malin avait fait en sorte que toutes utilisations de magie sur son terrain, seraient prohibées. Il était donc hors de propos de tenter quelques feintes magiques, la baguette était à oublier, les sors mentaux à ne même pas imaginer, les tentatives d'évanouissement abusif à rayer….

Du sport, du vrai, du bon, tu feras !

- Et avec le sourire !

- Rahhhhhh.

Leslie avait eu vite fait de rejoindre sa copine qui continuait de râler après celui qu'elle qualifiait, à juste titre, de cruel tortionnaire qui plus est de très moche.

- Les gens qui font du sport, ce sont des gens qui ne couchent jamais. S'ils couchaient, ils n'auraient pas besoin de courir pour être en forme physiquement. Déjà, ils n'en auraient même pas le temps…ils n'ont vraiment pas de vie…

Winchip, s'avérait particulièrement à l'aise dans l'effort physique, il ne suintait jamais, n'était jamais fatigué, et pouvait demeurer ainsi durant des heures et des heures…..décidément parfait l'enc*lé.

Malfoy lui, s'était contenté d'entrer dans les faveurs de son professeur. A grand renfort de compliments aussi profond que le vide sidéral contenu dans la boite crânienne de n'importe quelle greluche. Mais également grâce aux gallions tombés involontairement de sa poche sur le bureau de ce dernier.

Maladresse, quand tu nous tiens !

La fin du cours sonnait comme une bénédiction, c'est donc plus rapide que l'éclair, que la plupart des élèves de la promo avaient miraculeusement retrouvé la forme, pour se précipiter vers les vestiaires.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

- Leslie qu'est ce qu'il se pa…PAR MERLIN !

Mouahahaha.

Le jeune homme était allé se cacher au fin fond du vestiaire. Serviette sur l'entre jambe. Hermione avait accouru pour constater l'ampleur du désastre.

- Euh…je sais pas quoi dire.

Leslie lui, semblait figé. Une expression d'horreur sur le visage, il aurait pu faire un très joli tableau. Pour faire court, je dirais que le sort de Drago, tant il fut exécuté précipitamment, avait eu l'effet inverse que celui escompté, le jeune homme se retrouvait ainsi avec des arguments démesurés.

- C'est euh…WOuaw…

- Je peux pas sortir comme ça.

Féline, Hermione lui souria.

- Je pense pouvoir arranger ça - dit elle, tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui, lui, qui se pressa d'attraper ses cheveux pour fixer son visage, l'air dur.

- Non !

- Comment ça non ?

- Non.

- Tu dis toujours non, t'est sur d'être un mec ?

- Bien sur que oui !

- Par merlin !!!!!

- Quoi ?

- TU EST GAY ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

- NANNN.

Hermione s'asseya à terre.

- Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses pourtant…

Leslie s'agenouilla à son tour, lui prit les mains pendant qu'elle continuait de se faire des films.

- Alors pourquoi tu veux jamais qu'on…tu vois quoi...si t'es pas gay c'est quoi ton excuse ?

- Je…c'est pas bien.

- Un catholique convaincu…t'aurais pas pu trouver pire Mione…

- C'est pas ça…c'est juste que…

TILT !

- Leslie ?

- Oui ?

- Tu vas me trouver stupide mais…euh…tu à déjà eu l'occasion de…euh…t'exercer avec…une fille ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec mon frère…

- HAHHHHHHH !!!!!

- Pas comme ça Mione !

Sauvée.

- …J'ai jamais eu…le temps, ni jamais vraiment penser à…

Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main.

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris !

Si Malfoy n'avait pas réussit son coup de crasse, il avait bêtement permis à Leslie et Hermione de se rapprocher, encore plus.

Mauvais pour toi Drago.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça.

- Je sais.

- On pourrait essayer un sort, mais, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps…pour toi de…

Le jeune homme caressa alors le bras de la jeune fille, sa main, s'élevant jusqu'à son cou.

- Je crois que oui.

- En tant normal, j'me serais foutue de ta gueule.

- Je sais.

Hermione s'invita sur les genoux de son compagnon, dont elle ne se moqua pas. Exploit. Elle entama l'ouverture de l'uniforme de ce dernier. Et tout s'embrasa.

La jeune femme ne s'attardait donc pas sur le commandement du « non adultère ».

Ce qu'il nous faut savoir, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi seuls qu'ils le pensaient, les deux. Là, quelque part dans la pièce, la dernière personne qui aurait aimé voir cette scène, assistait, effaré à cet échange plus qu'acrobatique.

Drago Malfoy avait vu, ce qu'il n'aurait pas du voir.

Alors, bien sur qu'il aurait pu intervenir. Mais quand vous avez si mal, c'est comme si votre corps, et votre tête s'étaient mis en stand by. Vous êtes là, sans y être et vous souffrez. En silence bien entendu, sinon c'est pas drôle.

- Cette fois Winchip, t'est un homme mort…


	10. A tes pieds, l'Académie, se jetteras

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! merci pour les reviews, voici le second Round, qui va en enchanter plus d'une ! Je remercie mon homme pour m'avoir aidé à trouver l'idee de vengeance de Leslie, comme quoi, le sadisme c'est aussi une affaire de couple.

Mesdames, chaussez vos converses, la course est ouverte.

**_A votre plaisir, _**

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Press to play

**Chapitre 10. A tes pieds l'Académie, se jetteras.**

Je dirais que Leslie Winchip en outre le fait qu'il soit en tout point et lieu, un parfait être humain, que c'est le genre de mec à ne jamais dépasser la frontière du sadisme. Ce pour quelques raisons que se soit.

Le genre de type parfaitement lisse si vous préférez.

C'est donc dans un étonnement qui frise l'absurde que je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

**ROUND 2**

- MAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!

Le jeune homme repris sa course effrénée au travers des couloirs de l'Académie, toujours poursuivis par la horde de femme hystérique que compose les étudiants et le corps professoral féminin de cette dernière.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il courrait ainsi depuis quoi 3 bonnes heures, ne s'arrêtant que pour cracher ses poumons ce durant un laps de temps très très court afin de ne pas être rattrapé par sa suite que je qualifierais de Royale.

Près de 500 filles, belles, laides, grandes, petites, profs, élèves, infirmières, membres du personnel, 500 filles en chaleurs unies dans une cavalcade enragée après ce dieu vivant. 500 filles prêtes à tout pour avoir l'honneur de se ruer sur lui.

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLL EST LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On pourrait croire qu'une superstar a eu le malheur de se retrouver au beau milieu d'un ras de marée d'adolescentes en rut. Hurlant, bondissant, pleurant, s'évanouissant parfois. Sur réaliste.

Autant que la Première d'un Blockbuster.

Ne cherchez plus.

La cause de tout ça, Leslie.

Si, au départ son sort n'était réservé qu'a la gente dite laide de l'Académie autrement nommés les « Thons », celui-ci avait disons, dérapé. Tout ce qui possédait un utérus tentait à présent d'obtenir par la force les faveurs du Serpent.

Absolument tout ce qui possède un utérus.

Ce n'est pas en soi un problème pour notre très cher Drago, mais, pour imager, c'est comme si vous aviez mis une très belle femme, l'incarnation de la tentation, dans un monastère. A faire devenir une bête sexuelle un curé.

Disons que Drago c'est cette tentation.

Soit il continu de courir, soit il ne s'en sort pas vivant.

Ainsi, il se rua vers une porte, qu'il clôtura, il ne sait comment et qui resta, pour son plus grand bonheur fermée, ce malgré l'assaut persistant des filles coincées derrière.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY!!!!!

Après avoir tenté une douzaine de fois de reprendre sa respiration, Malfoy se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Pièce qui, était avant tout normalement réservée aux professeurs.

- Bonjour Drago.

La jeune femme, terriblement désirable était assise royalement sur un lourd fauteuil en cuir sombre. Je ne saurais dire si c'était sa robe ou si c'était seulement sa présence mais l'air se tinta soudainement d'une effluve sexuelle qui ne déplu pas au serpent.

Elle fixait le jeune homme de ses yeux sombre, et n'avait nul besoin de faire quoi que se soit pour qu'il tombe sous le charme.

- Granger. Dit-il, l'air de rien, officiellement.

Elle lui souri. La salle était vide, un feu crépitait un peu plus loin, la pièce demeurait néanmoins sombre.

- Tu ne trouve pas que c'est une occasion parfaite pour s'envoyer en l'air Drago ? - Dit- elle, sérieuse.

- Hein ?

Hermione ria.

- Je rigole. T'as du courir trop vite, tu à fait tomber ton humour par terre.

- Ca va…je sais pas ce qu'elles ont toutes…

- Une chance pour toi, que je ne sois pas comme elles.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Drago, féline, le frôla, brûlante, caressa son bras, sexuellement et le feinta judicieusement pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Elle saisit vivement la poignée et se tourna vers Malfoy, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

- Se serait dommages qu'elles puissent entrer.

Elle tourna la poignée, la porte, sous elle fut prise de soubresaut, signe de l'évidente présence massive de filles de l'autre coté.

- Granger ! S'il te plait.

Elle ria à nouveau.

- Très bien.

Et lâcha la boule argentée.

**Tic, tac**

- Il fait chaud ici, tu ne trouve pas Granger ?

- Effectivement.

Toujours plus sensuelle elle se dirigea vers un bar, servit deux verres d'une mixture indéchiffrable, et en tendit un à Drago, qui la regarda.

- Promis je n'ai rien mis dedans.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la chaleur se faisant étouffante, il attrapa nerveusement le verre.

Etrange comportement que celui de Drago, lui qui est tellement à l'aise avec les femmes d'ordinaire.

- Tout va bien Drago ?

- Oui oui. C'est juste que…euh…c'est bizarre tout ça.

- De quoi ?

- Bah, toutes ces filles qui…

Son ton ralentissait, les mots dans sa tête se faisaient plus rares tandis qu'il regardait, séduit, Hermione retirer une à une les bretelles de sa robe, puis commencer à faire glisser cette dernière le long de son désirable corps.

- Euh…Granger, tu…tu fais quoi là ???

- Moi ? rien.

Lentement, sensuellement, elle se retrouva parfaitement nue devant le jeune homme. Il semble qu'elle ne soit pas de celles qui portent des sous vêtement sous leurs robes.

- Euh…

- Il fait chaud, c'est tout.

- D'accord, ok, toi aussi…

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, la pris par les épaules tandis qu'elle laissait s'échapper un gémissement à son contact, et la secoua, comme un prunier.

- PAS TOI !!! GRANGER REVEILLE TOI !!!

Mais visiblement Granger, d'être ensorcelée, ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, par contre, Malfoy lui, la faisait bouillir.

Ainsi, elle se débrouilla pour coller son corps à celui du jeune homme, pendant qu'avec ses mains particulièrement exquises elle caressa le cou, et les cheveux du serpent.

Sauvagement elle se jeta sur l'oreille de ce dernier qui se maudit intérieurement de pas la prendre de suite.

Puisque l'occasion s'offrait à lui.

- Pourquoi tu lutte Drago. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux.

- Granger arrête.

- Tu en meurs d'envi.

Elle se mit à embrasser son cou, traçant avec sa langue, un dessin compliqué, le mordillant de temps à autre.

- Je sais, que tu nous à vu l'autre jour Drago. Moi en tout cas, je t'ai vu.

Drago, c'est qui Drago ? Le pauvre mec était complètement sous le charme, paumé entre l'envie irrésistible qui lui brûlait le bas ventre et l'autre, beaucoup moins drôle, de chercher à ce qu'elle lui revienne en toute conscience.

- Hermione….

Seul un profond gémissement sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'elle retirait sa chemise, d'une main experte. Les heures qui suivaient s'annonçaient particulièrement torrides.

C'est ainsi, qu'il l'embrassa, à pleine bouche. Laissant libre court à ce qu'il désirait le plus ces derniers temps. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, elle était consentante, quand on regarde de loin.

Ce ne fus pas le parquais de la pièce qui allait se plaindre de la situation.

Près de deux heures plus tard, alors qu'Hermione et Drago n'avaient toujours pas terminé leur « passionnante conversation », la porte qui avait cessé d'être agressée, visiblement le sort était passé, recommença à être secouée.

- Hermione ? Tu es là ?

Leslie.

Cette dernière, bien trop investie dans ses ébats avec son partenaire, fit fis des hurlements de son compagnons, pour continuer d'être envahie par les doux plaisirs qu'offraient les mains de Malfoy sur son corps.

- Hermione ! Je sais que tu es là, les filles t'on vues entrer. OUVRE !

Il pouvait cogner longtemps. Hermione ne l'écoutait pas.

La jeune femme ne se souciait guerre de ce qu'il pouvait arriver autour d'elle. Et, ça s'entendait loin dehors.

_- Drago…._

Ce qui n'échappa à l'oreille de Leslie.

- HERMIONE OUVRE CETTE PORTE !

_- Je t'aime…_

Murmuré d'une façon si sensuelle, Drago ne pu résister au besoin de la serrer plus fort encore contre lui. Tandis que Winchip tambourinait de plus en plus violement sur la porte.

- SORS DE LA MALFOY JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE REGRETTER !!!!

Et, à l'intérieur.

- N'y vas pas laisse le crier.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- C'est ton copain il me semble.

Drago voulu se relever, la jeune femme le retint par un baiser sur l'épaule, toujours à fond dans son occupation.

- Et toi tu es mon mari. Laisse-le.

- Tu es sous l'effet d'un sort.

- Et alors ? ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ???

Il se leva brutalement.

- Vas-t'en Granger.

- Quoi ?

- Bouge !

- Pourquoi tu prends tout si mal ?

- Tu ne sais ni ce que tu dis, ni ce que tu fais, retourne dans ton dortoir Granger, t'as besoin de dormir.

- T'est qu'un con Malfoy.

La jeune femme se rhabilla, ouvrit sèchement la porte, Leslie l'attendait derrière, neutre, malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Va dehors je te rejoins dans une minute Mione.

Elle s'exécuta, mécaniquement.

Les deux hommes se firent face. On pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'ils s'engueulent, se trucident mutuellement, que tout se finisse dans un bain de sang, dans des hurlements de rage et autres choses pas jolies jolies.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

- J'ai ensorceler les filles de l'Académie, tu vois Malfoy j'ai joué à ton jeu, et comme toi je me suis ramassé.

- C'est bête, j'en pleurerais presque Winchip. Donne-moi 5 minutes et je te promets une larme.

- Cesse donc d'être suffisant, tu à eu ce que tu voulais.

- Pas entièrement mais ce ne fut pas désagréable.

- Arrête d'user ta salive.

- Tu as raison, tu à tout entendu par toi-même, pas besoin d'un résumé…

Leslie se retint poliment de se jeter sur Drago, trop bien élevé le garçon.

- J'espère qu'elle est comme ça avec toi Winchip. AH ! Attend ! – dit-il, feintant la réflexion. – que je réfléchisse….non…non non elle n'est pas comme ça avec toi, ça doit être dur !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle.

- Oh que si, je le sais très bien. J'étais là, et franchement, c'était pitoyable. Hermione je dis pas, elle elle est toujours formidable, mais toi…

- La ferme Malfoy.

- Tu te rends compte, la rabaisser à un tel niveau, j'aurais honte à ta place.

- La ferme.

- Je suppose que tu à une raison pour être ici.

Leslie, eu soudainement le visage sombre. C'est ainsi, les dents serrées qu'il prononça.

- Le sort était terminé Malfoy. Le sort était fini, et elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Tu ne la mérite pas.

Et il sortit.

**DRAGO WINNER - LESLIE AU TAPIS**


	11. La suite, t'échapperas

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! Merci pour les reviews, voici le Onzieme ! deja....Je me pose une question, puisqu'on arrive bientot à la fin de cette partie : **_suite ou pas suite_** ?

_**A votre plaisir, **_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Press to play

**Chapitre 11. La suite, t'échapperas.**

Ca vous est déjà arrivé vous, de vous trouver dans le dernier endroit ou vous voudriez être, avec la personne, dont vous ne ressentez nullement le besoin de sa présence, ce pour une raison dont vous, d'ordinaire, vous vous moqueriez.

Et bah aujourd'hui faut croire que c'est mon tour.

- J'ai couché avec Malfoy ! D'accord, je vois pas où est le mal….

Leslie, qui m'avait prise, pas dans le bon sens du terme, entre quatre mur, à vraiment tendance à se monter le bourrichon pour un rien. Il marchait en long, en large, en travers depuis une heure dans la pièce au point de m'en donner le tournis.

- Bah oui, effectivement…y à rien de mal la dedans. Je suis con moi, ma copine s'envois en l'air avec un autre mec, mais j'ai pas de raison de trouver ça bizarre. Désolé ma chère de vous déranger avec ma jalousie surdimensionnée.

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux !

- Hermione !

- QUOI ? Tout est ta faute j'te rappel, si t'avais pas été si con, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Alors si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est toi.

- Tu le pense vraiment ça ?

- Nan je dis ça juste pour paraître intelligente !

- Cesse de faire la gamine ça te rend godiche.

Dans les dents Hermione.

- Et toi d'être jaloux ça te rend culcul, déjà qu'en temps normal c'est limite.

- Parce que maintenant je suis culcul ?

- Pas seulement maintenant Leslie, j'ai besoin d'un homme moi, pas d'une minable imitation de ma « meilleure amie du monde » dont je me suis très bien passée jusque là.

- Hermione, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis.

- Si que je m'en rends compte ! Mais tu crois quoi Leslie ? Que j'allais changer simplement parce que nous sommes ensembles ? Je suis une garce, imbue de ma personne et égoïste, tu pensais vraiment que je resterais sage in aeternam. Si toi tu ne peux lutter contre ta nature je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je lutterais contre la mienne. Etre avec toi ne m'empêchera pas de vivre. Si tu cherchais du romantisme tu t'es trompé de siècle.

Bon, j'avoue, j'ai peux être un peu abusé, seulement peut être…c'est sa faute d'abord, il avait qu'a pas commencer.

- Bien, alors j'ai rien à dire. Tu as couché avec Malfoy parce que je t'ai précipitée dans ses bras. Je ne te changerais pas. Mais tu veux que je te dise Hermione, puisqu'on en vient à parler franchement…

- Je t'écoute.

J'allais m'assoir, pressée que cet échange ce termine, c'est pas tout mais j'ai une vie moi.

- Tu n'es pas une garce.

- Première nouvelle.

- Tu es pire. Tu es la fille la plus ignoble, la plus abjecte, que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu n'es ni égoïste, ni imbue de ta personne, parce que pour être tout ceci il te faudrait un cœur, chose dont tu manque cruellement. Tu te mens à toi-même et te prend pour une fille formidable quand tu n'arrive qu'à te rendre pitoyable dans des accès d'alcoolisme et d'hystérie qui ne te mène qu'a des catastrophes. Mais regarde toi Hermione, tu n'es qu'une grosse poitrine sur des talons aiguilles. Si autrefois tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel il n'en est plus rien aujourd'hui. Tu deviens aussi pitoyable que ton cynisme. Et aussi cruelle avec toi même qu'avec les autres. Regarde-toi dans une glace, à ta place ça ferais longtemps que je me serais jeter dans le vide. Et ne me donne pas de leçon, j'estime qu'une fille de 18 ans, qui s'est mariée à un type qu'elle n'aimait parce qu'elle était saoule et qui à précipiter la mort de son fils ne devrait même pas songer à l'ouvrir.

Je cessais de me limer les ongles, et le regardait.

- Je suppose que c'est à ce moment là que je dois me mettre à pleurer et m'enfuir à toutes jambes ?

- Quoi ? C'est…c'est tout ce que tu réponds ?

- Tu voulais quoi ? Les grandes eaux ? Désolé Versailles c'est pas mon truc.

Je me levais, l'ignorait superbement, et sortait de la pièce, la tête haute, dans un mouvement capillaire digne des plus grandes publicités pour shampoing.

Une fois à la porte, je me retournais vers Leslie.

- Au fait ? C'est bien fini entre nous là ? Nan parce que, si je peux retourner voir quelques connaissance autant que je leurs annonce la bonne nouvelle. Si je me trompais j'aurais l'air cruche.

- Pffffffffffff.

- Tant mieux !

Nan vraiment, la vie de couple, ce n'était pas pour moi. Qu'est ce qu'on est bien quand on est LIBRE !

Ainsi, je m'en allais à divers occupation aussi puériles qu'inutile, pour mon plus grand plaisir, quand je remarquais que j'avais, blonde que je suis, oublié ma baguette avec Leslie, résignée je revenais sur mes pas, priant pour que le pot de glue soit partit.

Quelle ne fut donc pas ma déception quand je vis qu'il y était encore, décidément, il à vraiment pas de vie celui là. Ah ! Attendez une seconde.

Il est pas seul.

- je t'avais pourtant dis que cette fille ne t'apporterait que des problèmes.

- Ca va, j'ai fait une erreur, mais ça ne se reproduira pas.

- J'espère bien, je ne serais pas toujours derrière toi pour rattraper tes bêtises Leslie.

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir.

Il y eu un silence, je m'approchais un peu plus de la porte, histoire de jouer les commères.

- Je vois ce que tu veux Leslie, et c'est non.

- Je t'en prie Brom, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire.

- Il est hors de question que je t'inflige ça.

Infliger quoi ?????? Mais bordel on n'entend rien ici. Il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent les constructions en vieille pierre c'est beaucoup trop épais ces machins. Et ma baguette qui est là dedans ! Rahhhhhh on est pas aidé.

- Tu ne disais pas ça il y à quelques mois.

- C'était différent, je pensais que c'était ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux. Que tu n'aurais plus besoin de moi pour vivre.

- Et plus maintenant ?

- Plus maintenant, en effet.

- Qu'est ce qui à changer ?

Ouais c'est ça Leslie, qu'est ce qui à changer ?

- Tu es amoureux d'elle.

- Non.

- Ne fait pas ta tête de mule.

- Bon, d'accord.

Amoureux ????? DE MOI ???????????? L'inconscient.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

- Beaucoup de chose. Je refuse de te transformer, si c'est seulement parce que tu souffre de cette rupture.

Transformation ??????

- C'est pas pour elle que je fais ça.

- Nan effectivement, c'est seulement pour oublier qu'elle à jouer à sa salope avec toi et que ça te fais du mal, en somme je dirais que ça reviens un peu au même.

- Brom, s'il te plait. Trois jours de martyr vaudront bien une existence torturée sans elle. Tu es mon frère.

- Leslie, non.

- Tu m'as élevé pour que je devienne comme toi, ne te rétracte pas devant le fait Brom.

Et, le silence. Curieuse, je m'approchais un peu plus, mais maladroite que je suis, je trébuchais sur un tapis, et bousculait la porte. Ce que je vis alors, me combla d'effroi : Leslie aux prises avec son frère, la main du vampire, était fermement agrippée à son épaule, son cou, pâle, offert aux yeux affamés du monstre.

S'il n'eu de cesse de me regarder, Leslie ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand son frère enfonça durement la totalité de sa dentition dans sa chair. Ce dernier se contenta de tomber à terre une fois la chose faite, et de convulser violemment dans un hurlement sourd tandis que Brom le maintenait difficilement au sol.

- Sors.

Et je partais.

J'avais la trouille, et quand Hermione Granger à la trouille, elle à une technique imparable. C.O.U.C.H.E.R.

- Malfoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ???????

Bah quoi ? J'ai la trouille !

Ce dernier était dans le dortoir des garçons, affairé nerveusement sur des valises, sa baguette s'agitait dans tout les sens, tandis qu'il maugréait dans le vide. Il était tellement occupé qu'il ne remarqua pas ma présence. Je m'approchais.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Ca se voit non.

WOAAAA de mauvais poil le serpent. Je m'asseyais sur son lit.

- J'en connais un qui s'est levé du pied gauche !

- C'est le genre de choses qui m'arrive fréquemment depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton chemin Granger.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

Il leva un œil intrigué sur moi. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour discuter avec lui. Ma présence était comme indésirable.

- J'ai quitté Leslie.

Drago se contenta de souffler, et repris plus calmement son rangement.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Tu voudrais peut être que je saute de joie ?

- C'est une idée.

- J'ai plus le temps Hermione.

Rahhhhhh mais décidément les mecs, ils savent pas ce qu'ils veulent, et après c'est nous qui sommes compliquées ! Nan mais je vous jure.

- Tu pars où ?

- Chez mon père, quelques temps.

- Je sais que t'aime les vacances mais là c'est pas un peu précipité ?

- Ce ne sont pas des vacances Granger, j'ai besoin de partir loin.

- Loin de ?

- Toi.

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, acte 3 scène 4.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, encore ?

Malfoy lâcha brutalement ses valises, récupéra sa baguette au vol, et me toisa, de toute sa hauteur. Agacé.

- Tu ne peux pas juste 5 minutes te poser et réfléchir à tout ce qu'il se passe ?

Je crois que si je devais me poser, ce ne serait pas juste pour 5 ridicules minutes, si je me pose, je ne me remettrais pas debout.

- Depuis qu'on à tout les deux retrouvés la mémoire, tu agis comme si tout ce qui nous est revenu n'était jamais arrivé. Si on s'en souvient c'est qu'il y avait une raison, enfin Hermione, comment fait tu pour passer outre tout ça ? Explique-moi, parce que là je suis largué.

Pour le coup, j'en oubliais Leslie.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Où à tu donc enterré ton cœur.

Dans le mille.

Ainsi aujourd'hui était la journée la plus casse pied de ma vie. S'il fallait que je m'explique à tous les coins de l'Académie sur le comment du pourquoi, j'avais pas fini de marcher et en plus j'avais pas les bonnes chaussures.

- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas doué pour aimer les gens, mais je suis quand même un être humain Granger, j'ai su baisser les armes, pourquoi tu n'en fais pas autant ?

Si je devais répondre franchement, je dirais que je ne baisse pas les armes parce que j'ignore comment faire. Je lutte continuellement pour ne pas tomber, car si je tombe, je ne me relèverais pas. Et ne pas me relever signifierais mourir.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

Alors je ne répondais pas.

- Je préfère partir avant de m'en prendre à toi.

Il réduisit ses valises, les glissa dans ses poches, et engagea le pas vers la sortie. Il faisait beau.

- Le soleil se couche.

Il s'arrêta. Se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- Le soleil se couchait aussi lorsque j'ai exécuté le sort. J'avais tellement peur de t'oublier, alors je l'ai fait vite, pour ne pas tout arrêter, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été la plus courageuse des Gryffondor à ce moment là. Tu dormais. J'ai été si lâche, jamais j'aurais du te proposer ce genre de marché. C'était injuste.

Il s'approcha.

- Je t'aimais tellement. Je n'aime personne en temps normal, j'ai pas compris.

Il continuait de s'approcher.

- Hermione.

- J'ai été tellement stupide. – je riais, nerveuse – Je ne passe pas outre Drago. Ca me dévore, jour et nuit et me bouffe les entrailles à un point inimaginable. Ainsi pour ne pas souffrir, je m'occupe, très mal je te l'accorde mais je fais les choses comme je peux et le résultat n'est pas terrible.

Malfoy s'arrêta, silencieux.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

Je le regardais.

- Vraiment, je t'aime. Mais il faut que je parte. Soit je deviens fou en restant ici, soit je me donne une chance de m'en sortir en étant loin. A mon tour, je te dis que nous ne sommes bons qu'à nous faire du mal.

- Je suis d'accord.

Même sans l'être, je crois que rien n'aurait pu le retenir, tenter serait vain, le forcer serait stupide. J'avais fait assez de bourdes.

- Au revoir Hermione.

- Au revoir Drago.

Il partait.

- Je t'aime Dray !

- Je sais.

Et il disparu.


	12. Plus proche de Dieu, tu seras

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou ! Alors, je pense faire une suite à cette partie, de toutes façons je ne pense pas avoir le choix lol On me menace vous vous rendez compte lol

Bon chapitre !

_**A votre plaisir, **_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Press to play

**Chapitre 12. Plus proche de Dieu, tu seras.**

Deux mois de vacances, une trentaine de parties de jambes en l'air et un merveilleux tatouage dans les reins plus tard, je peux officiellement dire que j'm'ennuis. C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond perpétuellement ces derniers temps, de refaire la même chose jours après jours, de voir les même gens tout le temps.

Leslie à disparu depuis notre rupture, probablement dans le but de s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition de vampire, Harry est allé rejoindre Ron, qui me manque d'ailleurs pour s'exercer au Quidditch, s'il reste mon ami, je garde ses mensonges en travers. Mais c'est mon amis, alors, je fais avec.

Quand à Drago, il m'écrit, presque tout les jours. Assez improbable comme situation, nous ne nous sommes jamais si bien compris que lorsque 200 kilomètres nous séparent.

Loin des yeux, près du cœur, comme les moldus disent.

Pas con ces moldus des fois.

Le contenu de ses lettres, est osé, souvent obscène, parfois même ces dernières sont accompagnées de croquis magiques illustrant certains de nos plus « délicieux souvenirs », elles me répètent inlassablement l'amour qu'il me porte, si tordu soit il et le vide, que mon absence lui provoque comme la sienne à moi.

Nous avons décidé, ensembles, de divorcer, ce dans le but de tout reprendre. Tout refaire proprement. Ainsi, sur le papier nous sommes libres de tout engagement l'un envers l'autre, seule compte la promesse physique de nous retrouver pour retenter le coup.

Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. En attendant de le revoir, je profite quelques peu de mon statut de divorcée et m'attire la sympathie de beaucoup d'hommes qui me plaignent de ma triste condition, je m'exerce sur les autres pour n'être que plus performante avec celui que j'aime.

Parce que je l'aime. Le salop.

Mais n'empêche que je m'ennuis.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Si, lors de la première année, n'importe quel imbécile sachant tenir plus ou moins correctement une baguette dans sa main avait réussit à intégrer l'Académie, il n'en va pas de même pour la seconde. Nous avons été sélectionnés sur nos performances, physiques, magiques et mentales lors d'un examen intensif de 6 jours. Ainsi de 30, nous passions à 20. Et croyez moi, certains anciens de Poudlard on eu la délicatesse de m'étonner.

Comme quoi, on est con parce qu'on veut bien l'être.

- Hermione ?????

Quoi que.

- Parkinson, comment vas-tu ?

Toute hypocrite que je fus je me laissais « joyeusement » écraser la poitrine et balloter à en avoir le mal de mer par le tonneau. Quand j'avais dit avoir été étonnée, je parlais presque exclusivement d'elle.

- Je vais merrrrrrveilleusement biennnnnn. Mes vacances on étéééé foooormiidabblless…bla bla bla…bla bla bla…..et toi ?

Oops, j'avais oublié qu'elle était douée en apnée, cette fille est capable de vous répéter l'intégralité de la Constitution des Droits de l'Homme, si tentée fusse t'elle de la lire un jour, sur une seule respiration, c'est une winneuse, mais juste dans son domaine.

- C'était…des vacances banales.

- Oh…

Si, durant un quart de tiers de seconde je cru être libérée de l'affreux poids lourd, ma naïveté eu le mérite d'être courte. Plus vive que l'éclair, elle m'arracha le bras, et manqua de me crever le tympan, tout en pointant son immonde doit boudiné sur la porte d'entré du Hall.

- DRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Jeune demoiselle recherche ses oreilles, je répète, jeune demoiselle recherche ses oreilles…

- Il est sourd ou quoi !

- Lui je ne sais pas mais moi je crois bien.

Dis-je en frottant de façon peu glamour mon précieux organe auditif.

Et en effet, là tout près de la porte, on apercevait Drago, qui visiblement n'avait pas du tout eu écho de l'exclamation de Pansy, se contentant de saluer des amis à lui répartit ici et là dans la salle. Il nous ignora d'ailleurs superbement lorsqu'il passa à coté de nous.

Bizarre.

Mais, si je restais stoïque devant cette démonstration excessive de je m'en foutisme, Parkinson, elle décidait de se faire justice. Elle se précipita à sa suite, en hurlant son prénom toujours plus désagréablement.

Merlin faites qu'il lui accorde un bonjour, de grâce épargnez nous !

Mais il faut croire que Merlin n'en avait rien à foutre de moi aujourd'hui.

La furie disparu derrière Malfoy, au travers des interminables couloirs de l'école, tandis qu'Harry me rejoignait dans le Hall.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il à mais je le soupçonne fortement de s'être cogné très fort sur le crâne.- Me dit-il, en fixant la sortie qu'avait emprunté mon ex-mari.

Je le regardais.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai fait une partie du trajet avec lui et euh…il est…différent.

- Comment ça différent ?

- Je préfère que tu le vois par toi-même, c'est assez, impressionnant…

- De quoi tu parle ! Harry je t'en prie.

- Viens.

Il me prit le bras et m'entraina dans une course non désirée au travers de l'Académie. Je failli d'ailleurs perdre un talon tant il fut pressé.

Nous arrivions aux appartements des deuxièmes années, en un clignement d'œil.

- Wooooa, l'arnaque ils sont beaucoup mieux que les anciens !

- Hermione !

- Ca va, je te suis.

Nous entrions dans les nouveaux dortoirs, également plus beaux que les précédents. Drago était là, seul.

- Bon, et bah moi je vous laisse.

- Harry !

Et il disparu.

Harry Potter, mère courage.

- Je sais qu'on vient de divorcer, mais quand même dire bonjour n'as jamais tué personne. Que je connaisse en tout cas …

Il me regarda, Merlin qu'il était beau.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- T'as avalé un iceberg ou c'est juste une impression ?

- Pardon ?

- Bonjour Hermione ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit « Bonjour Hermione » en tout cas pas avec la bouche, enfin ...

- C'est donc une bonne occasion de le faire.

Il reprit ce qu'il était en trin de faire avant que je n'arrive.

- Je t'en prie, fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Il y à quelque chose qui t'ennuis ?

- Nannnn, rien du tout.

Je m'approchais de lui, DEUX MOIS sans sexe (ou presque) moi je tenais plus. Et lui, il bougeais pas.

- Nous sommes seuls.

- Je sais.

- Dans un dortoir.

- Je sais.

Si vous voulez mon avis ce n'est pas seulement un coup qu'il à eu sur la tête.

- Tu attends quelque chose peut être Hermione ?

- Arrête de m'appeler Hermione !

- Mais c'est ton prénom.

- Arrête c'est tout.

Il continua de faire ce qu'il faisait, ce qui m'agaça. J'étais plus divinement outrageuse que jamais et lui ne me regardais pas.

Le monde à l'envers.

Je m'approchais. Lui caressait sexuellement l'épaule.

- Arrête.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Ce que tu fais.

- Et je fais quoi ?

Donnez la moi mon auréole, je suis un amour.

- Tu sais très bien, et habille toi un peu mieux tu me gène.

LE GENER !!!!!!!!!!! Mais ce n'est pas en repos qu'il est partit, il est allé se faire lobotomiser.C'est un complot, j'suis sure.

Je continuais néanmoins.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un ? Certainement pas aussi merveilleux que moi, t'as rien à craindre ma grosse.

- Et qui ça ?

On n'est jamais trop prudente.

- Le supérieur.

Supérieur ? De qui ?

- Pardonne-moi si je suis cruche mais, de qui tu parle ?

- De celui qui vit là haut.

Je regardais le plafond, qu'il pointait avec son doigt.

- Euh Drago, il n'y à pas d'étage dans ce bâtiment. Personne ne vit là haut.

- Dieu Hermione !

Qu'on me plante un pieu dans le cœur, qu'on me donne une corde pour me prendre, qu'on me jette dans les eaux glacées des mers du Nord, qu'on lance mon cadavre dans un volcan en ébullition, qu'on m'écartèle, me coupe la tête, me tire dessus avec douze armes en même temps…

TOUT MAIS PAS CA ! PAS DRAGO !

Je fut prise d'une violente crise d'asthme, alors que je ne suis même pas asthmatique...

Une fois la panique passée, je posais une mais sur son front. Il doit avoir de la fièvre, le pauvre il délire.

- Dieu ?

- Exactement. J'ai décidé de me reprendre en main Hermione, et Dieu va m'aider.

Tic, tac, tic, tac

- Euh….comment ça ?

- Et bien – dit il en s'asseyant- J'ai compris que j'étais quelqu'un de mauvais, que j'avais fait beaucoup plus qu'un vieillard n'aurait fait dans sa vie, et que ce n'était pas bien. Je n'avancerais pas dans cette direction, alors je change de route. Je veux être quelqu'un de bien.

Et il à pas de fiiiièèvreuuuuuuuuu….

- D'accord, si c'est ton délire mais en attendant moi, j'ai envi de toi.

- Non Hermione.

- Non quoi, t'est plus puceau, une fois de plus Dieu il t'en voudra pas, rassure toi tu seras jamais pire que moi et je trouve que je m'en sors plutôt pas mal pour une mauvaise fille.

- Justement.

- Justement quoi ?

- Je renonce à toi. Tu n'es pas ce qu'on peut appeler un exemple de bonne conduite. Tout en toi, n'est que péché. Je dois repousser tout ce qui vient de toi, et je serais quelqu'un de bien.

_Wouston, on à perdu Drago, je répète on à perdu Drago._

**J'ai, perdu Drago…**


	13. A ça, tu ne t'attendras pas

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!!!! Alors, que j'annonce la couleur, il y aura 15 chapitre à cette partie. 21 c'est trop, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé déjà. La suite est en cours d'imagination.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

**PS : on evite les représailles...**

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Press to play

**Chapitre 13. A ça, tu ne t'attendras pas.**

D'accord, on arrête d'être hystérique, d'hurler pour rien, de tout casser, de nous en prendre à tout et à tout le monde et réfléchissons calmement. Posons-nous quelques instants, histoire de chercher l'erreur.

Cela fait 4 mois, 2 semaines et 5 jours bientôt 6, que Drago Malfoy ne m'adresse ni la parole, ni le moindre regard. Jusque là c'est plutôt compréhensible, bien qu'en pratique j'ai toujours du mal. Pour ce qui est de la suite, c'est beaucoup trop tordu pour que j'y voie clair.

Que je vous explique.

Son changement n'est pas radical, je dirais extrémiste plutôt. Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un comme lui passe, du connard national à monsieur « je suis plus puceau mais je vais le devenir » en si peu de temps et surtout pour des raisons aussi obscures.

Ca n'a aucuns sens, surtout quand il s'agit de lui.

J'ai retourné tout ça des milliers si ce n'est des millions de fois dans mon crâne de piaf, je m'y suis tant attelée que réfléchir deviens pour moi une véritable corvée, je suis épuisée de me battre dans le noir sans jamais tomber sur la moindre parcelle de lumière.

Il y à un truc qui cloche, et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Après tout, Harry à peut être raison. Peut être que Drago à réellement changé. Pour son bien.

Peut être est ce seulement mon amour propre qui refuse d'avoir perdu Drago.

Mais j'en doute.

- Je veux t'aider Hermione, mais là franchement je suis fatigué.

- Va te coucher Harry.

- Nan, ça va aller, mais pas 3 heures s'il te plaît.

- Promis.

Nous passions nos soirées, à tenter de trouver cette histoire cohérente, souvent en vain, pour ma part. Bien que mon meilleur ami soit certain de sa propre théorie, il demeurait auprès de moi. M'écoutant inlassablement m'accabler de tout les maux, qui auraient pu pousser Drago dans cette extrémité.

- La magie noire ?

- C'est un peu exagéré.

- Mais ça tient debout.

- Hermione.

- D'accord. Rentrons.

Nous nous dirigions vers nos dortoirs respectifs, en chemin nous croisions l'objet de mes désirs, raide.

- Bonsoir Potter.

- Malfoy.

Et il disparu.

- Tu vois !

- D'accord c'est louche, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il est ensorcelé, ses arguments tiennent debout quand on y réfléchit 5 minutes.

- Donc je suis une mauvaise fille, qui à une mauvaise influence, prend garde Harry tu risque d'être maudit, aucunes cornes à l'horizon ?

Dit-je en farfouillant dans ses cheveux, histoire de chercher une quelquonque apparition démoniaque chez le survivant.

- Arrête, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- J'en ai peur.

Nous allions nous coucher, nous partagions souvent le même lit, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, nous le faisions en toute chasteté.

Comme quoi, y à pas que Malfoy qui peut faire ce genre de trucs. Nan mais.

- T'es sure que ça va Mione ?

- Oui Harry, laisse-moi dormir maintenant.

Mais je ne dormais pas, ça faisait presque 5 mois, que je ne dormais plus. Mes yeux, refusant obstinément de se fermer comme ma raison d'abandonner mes recherches, si stupides soient elles.

Drago me manque, à un point que je ne mesure pas mais que je ressens. C'est comme s'il était mort, et qu'un rigolo se baladait avec son corps, utilisant sa voix, ses facultés, sa démarche à longueur de temps. Sans que ce ne fusse lui pour autant.

Je crois même que j'aurais préférer qu'il le soit. Mort.

Ainsi, je pourrais tenter de me remettre et de vivre. Non survivre auprès d'un zombie, en tout point semblable à celui que j'ai aimé.

Radical comme changement. Si tomber amoureuse rend la plupart des filles cruche, c'est à croire que personnellement ceci me rend lucide. Lucide et dramatique, je l'avoue.

Mais lucide quand même.

Ainsi, je passais mes nuits à faire semblant de dormir, veillant du coin de l'œil sur mon ex mari, de 2 lits, voisin de mon meilleur ami. Je le regardais, encore et toujours à en devenir culcul. Luttant contre ma raison pour ne pas me jeter sur lui, pour qu'il me dise qu'il me jouait une blague, afin de juger la force de mon amour pour lui.

Mais rien, lui dormais paisiblement. Et moi je vivais un cauchemard éveillée.

Alors un jour.

- Parle-moi.

Nous étions samedi, je l'avais suivis jusque dans une bibliothèque, sur Pré au Lard, il bossait sur un devoir, je le coupais.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit parle moi.

- Je te parle là.

- Alors, cesse de m'ignorer.

- Je ne t'ignore pas.

- Si tu m'ignore.

Il ne répondit pas et repris.

- Tu ne m'as même pas souhaité mon anniversaire, en tant qu'ex mari j'estime que c'était la moindre des politesses, à moins que ne soit marqué dans ta bible d'oublier d'être aimable avec tes proches.

- Bon anniversaire.

Je sais pas vous, mais depuis la rentrée je le trouve absent. Mais chut, après on va encore dire que je suis parano.

- Merci.

- Je m'asseyais, face à lui.

- Tu veux quelque chose Hermione ?

- Oui, puisque t'en parle. TOI.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que…

- Nan, tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu m'as lâché pour quelqu'un que personne n'as jamais ni vu, ni entendu à moins d'être sous l'emprise de quelques herbes magiques, sans la moindre explication valable, je ne suis pas une groupie Drago, tu m'explique, je comprends, et je m'en vais. Rien de plus simple.

- Elle m'a dit que tu réagirais comme ça.

- C'est qui « Elle » ? Un gourou ? T'est tombé dans une secte catholique ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un Hermione.

- Tu me l'as déjà fait ce coup là, et ça ne m'a pas convaincue, recommence.

- Nan, j'ai…je veux dire, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

- Je t'écoute.

- Lors de mon séjour loin de toi, je l'ai croisée, et nous avons beaucoup parlé.

- Et ?

- Elle m'a ouvert les yeux Hermione. Elle m'a fait comprendre le pourquoi de mon existence, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais vraiment été vivant avant elle.

Prend ça dans ta gueule.

- Je te remercie.

- Je suis désolé si je te blesse, mais ce n'est que la vérité que je t'apporte.

- T'aurais pas juste pu me dire que tu avais flashé sur une autre fille, plutôt que de me sortir tout cet amas de connerie sur la foi ?

- Ce n'est pas un amas de connerie. J'ai la foi, et j'aime cette fille. D'ailleurs, justement, je crois que c'est une bonne chose que nous en venions à discuter tout les deux.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'en vas en retraite au fin fond de l'Alaska pour prêcher la bonne parole du matin au soir aux pauvres âmes en perditions dans mon genre ce en portant une robe à l'odeur aussi infecte que le contenu de tes discours?

Il me regarda, répondit négativement de la tête.

- C'est une idée, néanmoins.

- Pitié, tu frôle l'absurde.

- Hermione !

- Désolé votre sainteté.

Dix bonnes minutes passèrent avant que je n'ose ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

- Et, cette fille, comment elle est ?

- Bonne. Douce, elle à un cœur immense. Elle est pieuse…c'est une fille bien.

- Et soumise. Une vraie bonne sœur. Félicitation Drago, tu deviens pitoyable.

- Ne t'en prend pas à moi.

- Très bien.

Je reprenais ma respiration, en essayant de me souvenir des cours express de relaxation qu'Harry avait tenté de me faire, histoire que je n'étripe pas « mon frère de la connerie congénitale » à chaque coin de couloirs.

- Je la connais ?

- Justement oui.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR, attendez que je la chope la conasse.

- Sérieusement ?

- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

Pas con.

- C'est une fille proche de toi.

LA TRAITRESSE.

- Accouche Dray…

- Drago !

- Drago, j'ai pas toute la journée.

- Elle va me rejoindre justement. On en profitera pour te dire quelque chose qui va te surprendre peut être.

- Bien. Mais après ton coming out divin il n'y a plus rien qui me surprendra.

Il me regarda, comme cela me fis du bien.

- S'il te plaît Hermione, ne gâche pas tout, avec tes réflexions, et tes regards.

- Hé ! Tu veux que je la rencontre, ne me demande pas en plus d'être gentille.

- Comprend moi.

- Toi, comprend moi. A croire que le partage de rend égoïste.

- Hermione…

- Je me tais. C'est bon.

Nous attendions ainsi, sans nous parler durant presque 15 minutes, avant qu'une fine silhouette ne s'approche de nous. De loin, je dirais que physiquement, elle est potable, mais pas à s'en relever la nuit quand on est un mec.

Pas moche, mais pas belle pour autant. De plus en plus étrange.

Ainsi, la foi me l'avait réellement kidnappé.

- Ah ! la voilà.

Et là, le choc.

- Bonjour Hermione.

Ginevra Molly Weasley se tenait devant moi. Rayonnante.

- Hermione, je ne te présente pas Ginny.

Mon bras gauche est raide, ma poitrine se contracte. Je crois que je fais un infarctus… Ah nan, autant pour moi...

Comme je ne répondais pas, Drago repris.

- Je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais, voilà Ginny et moi, on va se marier. La semaine prochaine.

_Je veux mourir._

- Merlin foudroie moi - Soupirais-je, complètement à l'ouest.

Ginny répliquait, fluette.

- Tu as dit quoi ?

- Rien…

**Dîtes moi que c'est une blague. Nan vraiment, parce que ce n'est pas drôle du tout.**


	14. Appelez moi Potter, Harry Potter

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Avant dernier chapitre de cette seconde partie ! Vilaine auteuze que je suis ! J'espère que ceci vous plaira.

**PS: On évite les menaces sinon moi je menace de pas faire de suiiiiteeee mouahahah !!!!!**

Bonne lecture

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Press to play

_Harry Potter_

**Chapitre 14. Appelez-moi Potter, Harry Potter.**

Je vais essayer de vous expliquer correctement la suite des évènements, je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'Hermione pour raconter des histoires alors, ne m'en voulez pas si je rate des choses, ou si certains passages son incohérent. Moi-même j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Hermione. C'est une fille formidable, nan c'est vrai. Elle à son caractère, il est loin d'être simple, et agréable pour tout le monde, mais au fond, c'est une chic fille, forte de ses convictions. Passionnée, comme on n'en fait plus. Torturée, comme personne ne devrais avoir à l'être.

Elle est mon amie, et je me retrouve impuissant, devant elle. Impuissant à trouver la moindre idée, si ridicule soit elle pour lui venir en aide.

Dans quelques heures, Drago Malfoy se marie.

Mais pas avec elle.

Au départ, j'avais cru à une blague, un énième caprice de Mione. Bon, d'accord, coucher avec Malfoy, pourquoi pas, c'est une grande fille. Je pensais qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais de là à tomber amoureuse, il y avait plus qu'un fossé. Et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Je crois bien qu'elle-même n'avais pas mesuré l'étendue du danger.

J'ai cru et croyais encore il y à peu, qu'elle ne lui portait qu'une attention banale sans intérêt profond et j'ai eu tort. Je me suis lamentablement planté sur ma meilleure amie. Encore une fois.

McGo nous avait prévenu, tous autant que nous étions, et j'avais quand même réussit à me ramasser. Je me rappellerais toujours, ce midi là, quand elle avait coupé le repas, Ron s'était violemment mis à râler, c'est qu'il avait faim le garçon.

Si elle ne nous avait pas exposé en détail la situation, elle nous avait fait jurer, à grand renfort du serment inviolable, jurer de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, de balayer leur histoire de notre mémoire comme Hermione et Drago le faisaient. De tout cacher.

De tout reprendre normalement.

Si beaucoup avaient eu du mal, je trouve que je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Je me plaisais, à la voir loin de lui.

Et maintenant qu'il est si loin d'elle que je doute fortement qu'il puisse finir par lui revenir, je comprends. Il n'y à pas d'amour parfait. Il n'y à pas de combinaison parfaite. Les gens aiment parce qu'ils aiment, sans raison, ni sens, ou devoir.

Ils s'aiment et c'est tout.

_Elle l'aime._

- Hermione, s'il te plait, mange.

Pas de réponses. Un légume avait pris la place de ma meilleure amie. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, ne dormait plus. C'est tout juste si elle m'adressait un regard de temps en temps, sans y faire attention.

Elle fixait le vide, droit devant elle, sans bouger, sans parler, c'est à peine si elle respire.

A quoi bon la forcer ?

- C'est pas une fois que tu seras morte que tu pourra le récuperer.

Elle reniflait, une fois de plus. Je devais me contenter de cette seule expression de vie depuis près de 3 jours. Un mouvement nasal pour me dire qu'elle n'est pas morte, même si elle ressemble en tout point à un cadavre.

N'allez pas croire qu'elle est comme ça depuis le départ, nan, on à eu un passage, d'hystérie. D'une violence telle que personne n'osa s'approcher de sa personne, professeurs inclus. D'une rage, si douloureusement puissante, qu'elle en vint à exploser des meubles contre les murs, à la seule force de ses bras. Hurlant, des discours de haine compréhensible seulement par leur intensité.

Elle nous à fait si peur, que certains d'entres nous en sont venus à parler d'internement.

Interner Hermione. Quelle bande de cons.

- Monsieur vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer !

- LACHEZ MOI !

Une voix, familière apparue alors dans le dortoir où nous étions cloitrés.

C'était Ron, accessoirement accompagné d'un membre du personnel, qui tentait de le faire sortir.

- Vous n'êtes pas un élève ! Sortez !

Il regarda, mauvais, la pauvre concierge terrorisée, qui s'en alla plus rapide que l'éclair tandis que mon meilleur amis arrivait à ma hauteur.

- Elle à toujours pas bouger ?!?!

- Non.

- Mince.

Il alla s'assoir sur le lit d'Hermione, le faisant sursauter sous sa masse. C'est qu'il en avait pris du muscle. Il attrapa à bout de bras Mione et la força à s'assoir.

- Allez la Belle au bois dormant, maintenant on se réveille.

Elle le regarda, d'un œil qui se voulait noir.

- Fait pas cette tête, ça te rend moche.

Elle cessa.

- Maintenant parle.

Elle continua de le fixer, sans un mot.

- D'accord !

Ron n'était pas quelqu'un doué d'une patience infinie, de patience tout court même. Il l'attrapa par le bras, la mit sur ses deux jambes, qui flageolèrent quelques peu sous la rapidité du geste.

Elle était debout.

- Bien. On va pouvoir commencer.

- Tout à fait !

A croire que c'était notre journée, la voix, plus glaciale qu'un courant d'air en Antarctique, se rapprocha de nous, ainsi que son propriétaire.

Lucius Malfoy.

- J'aimerais, qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ici.

Je répondais.

- Beaucoup de chose, ainsi nous gagnerions du temps si vous pouviez nous dire pourquoi vous êtes là.

- Et bien, il semblerait, par un dramatique coup du sort que mon fils va se marier avec – il regarda Ron, hautain – votre sœur ?

- Tu vois Harry il n'y à pas que moi qui saute de joie à cette idée !

Et effectivement, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait l'air emballé par cette perspective. Ginny n'avait rien dit à ses parents, et Drago s'était contenté de le leur annoncé sans plus d'explications. Ainsi papa Malfoy n'était pas content, et il n'était pas le seul. Loin de là.

D'un coup, plus que brutal, Hermione se réveilla de sa léthargie.

- Je suis persuadée qu'elle a ensorcelé votre fils.

- Miss Granger, quel…plaisir.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

Etonnamment polie.

- Exprime-toi mieux Mione.

Je crois que Ron, autant que Lucius et elle se trouvent beaucoup trop impliqués pour être lucide. Si ça se trouve Drago est réellement amoureux. Ca les tuerait de l'accepter ?

- Ca tomberais sous le sens, mon fils ne serais pas comme ça il est s'il ne l'était pas.

Vous aussi vous avez eu du mal à comprendre ?

- Une seconde, pourquoi se serait Ginny qui aurait ensorceler Drago, Votre fils aurait très bien pu l'ensorceler elle !

Ce fus ainsi que commença un débat plus que palpitant sur le fautif potentiel. Plus d'une heure d'un match à rebondissement durant lequel ils n'ont fait que rejeter la balle vers l'autre camps s'accusant mutuellement l'un puis l'autre, tandis qu' Hermione au milieux de cette gue-guerre, avait cesser de s' incruster pour se mettre à manger et boire à nouveau. Nous attendions donc sagement la fin de leur échange.

Quand.

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER MERDE !

- Hermione !

- Vous me fatiguez tout les deux ! Cessez ce jeu stupide.

D'un accord tacite, tous se turent, ce qui nous fit le plus grand bien d'ailleurs.

Elle reprit sur un ton neutre.

- Avez-vous trouvez un quelquonque élément qui pourrait expliquer le comportement de Drago ?

- Aucuns, et croyez-le, j'ai bien cherché.

Ca, personne n'en doute, on ne confie pas sa fortune à n'importe qui chez les Malfoy.

- Pfffffffffff

- RON !

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Et toi ? Des choses sur Ginny ?

- J'ai pas pensé à chercher figure toi.

- Bien, on sait tous ce qu'il nous reste à faire alors.

Magique, c'est tout ce que je dirais. Elle s'était remise debout si rapidement que j'eu un doute sur l'existence de ses derniers jours. Elle était vraiment formidable comme fille.

Vous ne trouvez pas ?

C'est ainsi que tout les quatre, nous nous dirigions vers le Terrier. Lucius Malfoy s'empressa de maugréer, mais cessa toutes plaintes lorsque Molly apparut devant lui tandis que tout trois, nous montions à la chambre de Ginny, en grimpant sur la paroi bancale de la maison.

Histoire que Mme Weasley ignore notre présence.

- Ron, tu m'explique pourquoi on passe par la fenêtre ? On est chez toi !

- J'ai toujours eu envi de faire ce genre de truc.

- Gamin…

Nous entrions dans la chambre. Pas la moindre possibilité de douter, nous étions dans une salle uniquement réservée à une fille, particulièrement pieuse.

Rapidement, nous nous jetions, et c'est le mot, sur les affaires de la propriétaire. Et ne trouvions que dalle.

- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, il n'y à rien ! Ma sœur est une sainte !

Trop heureux ce Ron.

- Et je suppose que ceci c'est sa bible ? – dit Mione, en tendant un livre violet.

_« Maîtriser l'imperium » _

Et il y en avait d'autres, beaucoup d'autres.

_« L'impérium dans le temps » « La possession d'esprit à distance »_ _« Réussir son imperium »_ parmi les plus importants.

Le parfait équipement du diable en culotte courte.

- Merde.

Ronald était tant bouleversé par notre découverte qu'il s'affala lourdement sur le lit de sa sœur. Butant sur une caisse cachée dessous. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sous le choc.

Et ce fus Hermione qui se baissa pour regarder.

- Par Merlin !

Des photos, des centaines de photos, toutes représentant une seule personne. Drago. Certaines d'entres elles avaient même été retouchées par les soins de Ginny faisant ainsi disparaître les présences initiales autour de lui, pour qu'il ne reste qu'elle. Mais aussi, divers objets, appartenant au blond dont une énorme pile de lettres, toutes destinées à Mione.

- Ce sont les miennes !

- Et Merde !!!

- Ron ?

- Ma sœur est démoniaque. J'ai toujours cru que se serait Percy qui finirait comme ça…

Le silence retomba, lourd, effrayant. Quand.

- Il y à autre chose.

Hermione sortit du coffret un petit carnet rouge. Un journal.

- Il est fermé !

- Soit pas bête Harry, toute fille qui se respecte met un mot de passe.

- Et comment le trouver ?

Mione prononça alors faiblement.

- Drago…

Le journal s'ouvrit.

- Truc de fille.

Elle me le passait, j'en lisais le principal. Un ramassis d'horreur. Toujours plus terrifiant, rien à voir avec la sainte Ginny que nous connaissions. Pour ne citer que le plus ignoble :

_« Je n'y crois pas, il l'a épousée ! Cette fille n'as même pas le tiers de ce que je possède, c'est inconcevable ! Elle ne le mérite pas, la garce, elle le payera ! »_

_« Enceinte ! Ce n'est pas possible, elle est douée la saleté, mais je l'aurais. »_

_« Je suis stupide, je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je ne l'ai pas poussée assez fort, elle vit. Seul point positif, je l'ai débarrassé de son bâtard, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne la quitte. »_

_« Enfin, il me revient, il faut à présent que je veille sur la suite des évènements. A savoir convier Hermione au mariage, je ne serais pleinement satisfaite que lorsqu'elle crèvera de jalousie. »_

_« Mme Ginevra Malfoy – Ginny Malfoy - Monsieur et Madame Malfoy - Madame Malfoy… »_

- JE VAIS LA TUER !

- Hermione !

Celle-ci s'écroula en larme sur le sol, je ne pu la retenir.

- Elle à tuer mon fils…. Harry…mon fils…

Ron repris.

- Et elle va épouser Malfoy.

- Il nous reste combien de temps ?

- Quelques heures.

- Où à lieu le mariage ?

- Dans la chapelle de l'Académie, Drago n'as pas eu de permission pour en sortir. Et monsieur respecte les règles maintenant.

- Très bien. Hermione ?

Ses sanglots avaient cessé, j'ignore si elle était calme, je redoute un profond désir de vengeance.

- Il faut empêcher ce mariage.

Elle avait tout dit.

_Empêchons ce mariage._


	15. Heureux, tu vivras

**Note de l'auteur :** AYE SNIF c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tout finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii....Voici le dénouement de cette seconde partie, qui fut à nouveau un plaisir à vous faire partager. Pour ce qui est de la probable partie 3, il faudra patienter environ 15 jours.

Comme pour cette partie, j'ouvrirais une nouvelle histoire, toujours en rating [M]

Bon ! et bah, à bientôt, histoire de voir jusqu'où il est possible de pousser le vice.

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

PARENTAL ADVISORY

Press to play

**Chapitre 15. Heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu vivras.**

J'ai toujours détesté les mariages. Ce, pour 3 raisons :

**PETIT 1 :** j'arrive jamais à mettre la main sur une robe potable, et en plus je n'ai pas le droit d'être plus canon que la mariée.

**PETIT 2 :** c'est toujours une occasion pour s'engeuler avec tout le monde et vous rappeler pourquoi vous ne parliez plus à certains des membres de l'assistance.

**PETIT 3 :** on nous fait toujours manger des trucs qu'on n'aime pas et écouter de la musique qu'on aime encore moins. Tout ça, avec le sourire bien sur !

En réalité, on est heureux que sur les photos.

- Je ne le sens pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Ron, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué comme plan !

Je tentais en vain d'habiller Ronald, celui-ci était tellement nerveux qu'il se secouait dans tout les sens, ainsi il arriva plusieurs fois que je le pique, avec mon aiguille.

Bon d'accord, j'en ai un peu profité.

Mais moi-même je suis sur les nerfs, et pas qu'un peu.

Nous avions d'un commun accord, décidés de tout faire pour nous infiltrer dans la cérémonie incognito, c'est donc pour cela que mes deux meilleurs amis se retrouvaient en costume et moi en robe.

Griffée Vivienne Westwood, en gros une vraie merveille.

- Je ne te promets rien mais je crois que ça va tenir.

- On y va ? Je vous rappelle que nous avons un mariage à gâcher.

Harry et son enthousiasme.

Le plan était simple.

**1 Occuper Ginny**

**2 Subtiliser sa baguette afin qu'elle ne puisse jeter son impérium**

**3 Gâcher le mariage**

**4 Récupérer Drago**

Je me chargeais du premier et du second point. Le reste se ferait tout seul.

- Ginny tu es… - crispée – très jolie.

- Hermione ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois là !

Espèce de garce, je vais t'étouffer avec ton voile jusqu'à ce que mort lente et douloureuse s'en suive.

- Moi aussi !

Ginevra eu alors une mine faussement attristée.

- J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne puisses assister à la cérémonie. Vraiment je tenais tout particulièrement à ta présence !

Tu vas mourir, tu vas moooooooouriiiiiiiiiir….souviens toi de ce qu'Harry t'as dit…elle ne mérite pas que tu finisses ta vie à Azkaban Mione….AHÔMMMM…

Dans un effort surhumain, je souriais à en terroriser un môme.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui bien sur ! et comme tu es là, tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur !!!!! Hermione ? Tu te sens bien ?

Je vais l'éventrer, la pendre par ses boyaux et une fois qu'elle sera morte, je la dépèce et j'envois sa peau, par la poste à ses parents…et… et on se calme ! Pense au plan.

- Oui ! Touuut…va…pour le mieux…

Sourit ma grosse, sourit. Ai l'air heureuse !

- Attend je vais te chercher un bouquet de fleur ! Tu ne bouge pas hein ! Mione ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas….

Elle se tourna alors vers une petite commode, et farfouilla grossièrement dedans. Sa baguette était posée sur une table derrière elle. A portée de main. Je disposais néanmoins de peu de temps, ainsi, pour en gagner, je refusais chacune des immondes compositions florales qu'elle me présentait. Elle, toujours le nez dans ses affaires, n'y voyait que du feu.

Je subtilisais rapidement l'objet, pile avant qu'elle ne se relève, sur excitée, un bouquet violet à la main.

- Celui la !

Il me fallait encore créer une copie de sa précieuse baguette et la mettre à la place de l'original. Trouve une idée Mione…

Vite…

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée. Merlin Merci !

Ron.

- Ginny ? AH ! Tu es là !

- Oui ?

- Euh…je euh…

Ce dernier me regardait, il était sensé prendre ma relève, je lui montrais tant bien que mal que je n'avais pas terminé. Celui-ci cherchait alors une excuse à sa présence.

- J'arrive pas avec mon costume !

Dit-il tout en détachant tout ce que j'avais fait. Une fois le mariage raté, je vais lui en faire voir à lui, de bousiller mon travail ! Même pour la bonne cause.

- Ronald, tu ne peux pas voir ça avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je lui faisais non de la tête tandis que j'entamais la copie du précieux bâton.

- NON…

- Maman peut très bien te…

- NON ! Je veux pas que maman me…voit comme ça.

Elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

- Très bien, assied toi là.

Ginny retourna à sa commode, et en sortit le nécessaire à couture pendant que je terminais. Une fois la copie en place, je m'éclipsais.

- A tout de suite Hermione ! Ah au fait, c'est toi qui entre en premier !

- Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas…

Sors de là avant de faire un meurtre, vite, de l'air.

Quand.

- HERMIONE !

Ginny.

Elle avait sa baguette dans la main. J'étais repérée et cessais de respirer.

- Tu oublis ton bouquet !

Respireeeeee…..

La future mariée plaçait le bâton dans son corset, me tendit les fleurs, que je prenais en partant, d'un geste sec.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tandis que le soleil se couchait, le mariage commença. J'étais aussi tendue que si c'était moi qui me mariais, priant pour que notre plan fonctionne. Pour que Drago soit libre et me revienne, et surtout pour que cette salle garce paie de façon légale.

Nan parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ça ferait un moment qu'elle serait six pieds sous terre, à manger les pissenlits par la racine, à pourrir au point de sentir le fromage avarié, à se faire dévorer par les asticots, à…holàààààà, du calme Mione, tu vas niquer ton maquillage.

La cérémonie se déroula sans encombre. Visible du moins. Intérieurement je bouillonnais de rage envers la rouquine, je crois qu'Harry le remarqua, il fit donc en sorte d'être placé à côté de moi. C'est son bras que j'écrasais avec force, au lieu de la gorge de la mariée.

Quand.

Le marié tiqua. Vous savez, comme quand un mal de crâne apparaît. Vous observez un léger tic de la tête. Vous clignez des yeux. Vous portez vos mains à votre front, et j'en passe. Bref, je crois que le sort commençait à s'évaporer.

Ainsi.

- Drago Lucius Malfoy, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Ginevra ici présente…

- Pardon ?

Ce fus Ginny qui réagit la première. La panique, se lisait sur son visage, la jouissance sur le mien.

- Drago, voyons…

- Il se passe quoi là ?

- Allons en discuter tout les deux mon chéri..

- Ton chéri ? Mais tu te sens pas bien Weasley. Faut te faire soigner.

OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!! C'est qui les meillleuuuuuurrrssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!C'estttt quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???????????????????

La jeune fille, complètement en stress, sortit discrètement sa fausse baguette tandis que j'avais la vraie dans le soutien gorge. Trop heureuse, j'entamais.

- Voyons Ginny, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?

Elle se tournait, paumée, vers moi.

- Je…euh…je…je voulais…

- Tu voulais quoi Weasley ? Il se passe quoi ici ? – dit Drago, passablement énervé.

Je m'incrustais.

- Oui Ginny, qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

- Je…

- Oh…attend, c'est peut être ceci que tu cherche… - dit-je en sortant sa précieuse baguette de ma robe.

- Ma baguette ! RENDS LA MOI.

Elle jeta la copie au sol et sur rua sur moi.

L'assistance, médusée, n'osait dire un mot, ou bouger le petit doigt. Parkinson, elle s'était évanouie sur son voisin depuis longtemps.

- AHHHHHHH Mais dit moi ! Tu n'aurais pas des choses à te reprocher ?

Elle me fixa, mauvaise.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle !

- « MAITRISER L'IMPERIUM » « LA POSSESSION DU CORPS A DISTANCE » « REUSSIR SON IMPERIUM », au contraire Ginny, moi je pense que tu as beaucoup à te reprocher.

L'intervention d'Harry tombait à pic. Sa prestation à grand renfort des livres que nous avions trouvés au Terrier avait fait grande impression.

- Comment avez-vous eu tout ça !

- Peu importe le comment, ce qui compte c'est de les avoirs !

- Bien dit Harry.

Drago lui, à demi sous l'effet du sort, se contentait de regarder la scène; son esprit certainement trop embué pour comprendre clairement tout ce qu'il se passait.

Quand.

La mariée, comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucuns moyens de défense, engagea un sprint jusqu'à la sortie. Arrachant mes escarpins, je la poursuivais. C'est que maintenant j'avais de l'entrainement !

Ainsi, je l'a rattrapais, à coté de la porte, lui tordant le bras au passage, si bien que l'on entendit son os se craquer.

- ah non ! Toi, tu reste là.

- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Je la stupéfixait et la laissait tomber lourdement sur le sol.

- Et j'espère que tu t'es fait mal ! Sale garce.

Tout en ajoutant au choc, un bon coup de pied.

L'essentiel à présent, c'était Drago, le pauvre n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas bougé. Je décidais d'accélérer le processus.

- Drago ?

Il me regarda, comme tout le reste de l'assistance.

- Drago c'est moi.

Il continuait de me fixer sans bouger, on devinait le combat qu'il menait intérieurement pour à nouveau être lucide.

- Tu te souviens ? De nous ?

Je m'approchais, lentement.

- Je t'en prie rappel toi. Rappel toi de ton fils, celui qu'elle – en pointant Ginny – à tuer…

Qui sait depuis combien de temps, cette cinglée lui avait fait subir l'Impérium. Celui-ci, à force d'usage pouvait se révéler définitif, tout ce que je craignais c'est que celui que j'aime ne revienne jamais vraiment à lui.

- Je…

- Oui ?

- Je…je sais pas. Je sais plus…

Je continuais de m'approcher, de plus en plus terrorisée aux perspectives qu'un ratage m'offrirait. Je ne sais comment, Ginny parvint à se libérer de son emprisonnement, elle se rua sur Dray, me bousculant au passage, sans que je ne puisse la retenir.

- Ne l'écoute pas Drago cette fille est folle !

Le pauvre homme, ne réagit même pas, seule une étrange étincelle frémit dans son regard.

Il se tourna vers Ginny, agrippée à son bras, tandis que le gauche de la jeune fille, brisé, se balançait dans le vide. Approcha son visage du sien, comme pour l'embrasser.

_Merlin faites que je ne l'ai pas perdu._

Au moment où ses lèvres auraient dues se poser sur celles de la jeune fille, un sourire se dessina sur son visage et, d'un geste brusque, il lui asséna un coup de tête que je qualifierais de mémorable.

- Ca, c'est pour avoir bousiller la vie de mon fils.

WOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!

Ginevra tomba au sol, le nez en sang. Deux aurors, présent dans la salle, l'agrippèrent aux épaules tandis qu'elle gémissait frénétiquement. Ils l'emportèrent je ne sais où et franchement je m'en fiche.

La chapelle fut soudainement silencieuse. Je n'avais pas bougé, toujours droite au beau milieu de l'allée, entourée de fleurs, de bougies et autres éléments pathético-romantiques. Mes escarpins dans la main.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler si tentée fusse t'elle de faire quoi que se soit qui l'aurait fait rater cet instant surréaliste.

Merlin lui-même retenait son souffle.

Quand, de sa démarche divinement nonchalante, Malfoy junior s'approcha de moi. Et, avec un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles, me proposa :

- Bon ! Bah, puisqu'il y a rien d'autre à faire, çà te dirais qu'on se remarie ? On à la salle, le curé, les invités, même si on n'en connait pas les trois quarts et que le cadre est un peu trop culcul…

Je le regardais, lui souriais.

- Je suis d'accord, mais pas ici. Pas maintenant et surtout pas avec cette robe ! Et je veux un diamant, un énorme diamant !

_Je crois que c'est la demande en mariage la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu, pas vous ?_

Après des embrassades que je qualifierais de goulues, Drago se tourna vers le prêtre.

- Ainsi, Monsieur, je ne désire qu'une seule chose – puis se tourna vers moi- C'est Hermione.

- Moi aussi.

Toute la chapelle, nous deux comprit, se retourna vers la voix, nouvelle venue. Et là, juste dans l'entrée, se tenait, inqualifiable :

- Leslie !

Lui-même, accompagné de toute sa vampirique famille. Comme il avait changé. Au bout de quelques instants, il me souria, d'un sourire étrange.

_**Décidément….**_

A bientôt pour****

**PARENTAL ADVISORY III : F*ck off**

**_" ...Ce n'est pas comme si la situation était desespérée Drago, je vais juste mourir..."_**


End file.
